


Concealed Truth

by SilverDragon1218



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Neji is a good bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sasuke is a good bro, Shikamaru is a Good Bro, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon1218/pseuds/SilverDragon1218
Summary: Naruto has been living under a mask for as long as he can remember. Hiding behind a smile to protect the cracks in his broken mind. But when the villagers take it too far, three people come to his aid and try pull him from the darkness. Seeing past his façade, they are determined to help Naruto like he helped them all those years ago. Graduation is the least of their worries now, not when Naruto might not make it past the week before breaking down.HIATUS - I'm planning on rewriting this whole thing. There won't be many changes but overall this idea has been executed poorly and I want to re work it.





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! SilverDragon1218 here! This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it! I gladly except any and all criticisms and pointers. Any typos or spelling mistakes found, please report so they can be fixed. I am not a regular updater and I post when inspiration strikes! I have already planned the next few chapters and am working on another story idea. This is a very angsty story and Naruto will have a very depressing role. Don't like, don't read.

_Italics = thinking_ or  _emphasis on certain words to stress importance_

**Rating:**  K

**Word Count:**  ~3,000

**Warnings:**  cliffie, gets more angsty in future chapters, not much else to report.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

**Notes:** Warnings plus ratings will change each chapter. I think that's it... On with the story! :D

Chapter 1 – The Calm before a Storm

It was another night. A calm and peaceful night. As peaceful as it can get in a shinobi village. But there's always a calm before the storm and this tempest had been brewing for quite some time. It was only a matter of moments before the dam holding in the flood broke down and let all hell break loose.

"SHIKAMARU! Wake up and stop sleeping you lazy bum!" Ino yelled, or more like screamed, at the skinny creature with spiky, black hair that was curled up on the couch.

Said creature didn't flinch or make any perceivable signs that it had heard the ear-splitting noise. Long since having become accustomed to the shrieking of his childhood friend, the 11-year-old Nara continued to doze. A rosy cheeked boy with round features and brown hair sat next to Shikamaru, eating from a bag of chips, content to just keep his friend company. By the shoji that faced the garden three men were out on the landing, watching their children interact with a half amused half wince on their faces.

"She's just like you Inoichi." Chuckled Shikaku,  _an amazing gossip network, definitely inherited his attitude, and that glass shattering scream… yep she's definitely like Inoichi._

The girl suddenly stopped yelling making Choji who was originally sitting calmly jump is fear as her eyes gained a predatory glint. Pocking his friend franticly he whispered in an urgent voice, "Shikamaru… Ino's going into mum mode… Shikamaru! Wake up!"

_She may be Inoichi's daughter but she definitely got Airi's fear tactics in her blood._  Shikaku sweatdropped.

Inoichi seeing this, looked sympathetically at his best friend and teammate's son. When Shikamaru finally sensed the incoming danger, it was  _nearly_  too late but instead of jumping out of the line of fire like Choji, the pineapple boy rolled himself off the sofa and curled up on the patterned carpet in an excruciatingly slow manner.

"I'm starting to think that Shikamaru has a problem with his thyroid function. His ability to sleep anywhere is… ah never mind. Shikaku your laziness seems to have amplified in your son. How is that even possible?" Inoichi wondered for a moment,  _is he fearless or that lazy? He didn't even try to dodge Ino's attack and then went back to sleep. If he wasn't Shikaku's son, I'd be worried._

"I have absolutely no idea. With Yoshino as his mother, I don't know how that turned out." He looked genuinely puzzled and it's not every day a Nara couldn't solve a problem, but then again he didn't seem too bothered.

Choza barked out a laugh at his friends antics, "Well if they really are that similar to us then we have nothing to worry about. They'll make a good team."

Shikaku and Inoichi smiled in agreement. A few minutes later Chiharu called from the kitchen.

Choji got up and poked Shikamaru. "Come on Shikamaru, Kaa-chan cooked for us." The boy shifted off the floor and pushed himself up reluctantly.

"Troublesome," he said groggily.

"Ugh! I wonder why I even try!" Ino yelled in exasperation again, this time Shikamaru winced at the sound.

They all made their way to the dining room and found Airi and Yoshino chatting together, a positively evil glint entered their eyes when they saw their husbands enter.

"Shikaku." Yoshino said sweetly. Shikaku gulped and Inoichi sweat-dropped in sympathy as he looked to his friend.

"Yes dear?" His voice wavered as he felt all his instincts scream  _RUN! RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!_

Yoshino smiled and continued, "Airi and I have discovered a great way to get you motivated and make everything less troublesome."  _Oh, kami spare my soul!_

"I pity you." Choza murmured so that the two ladies couldn't hear him. The last time they came up with something, Shikaku couldn't touch sake for nearly three weeks.

Chiharu started to bring out the food and the delicious smells hit all present full force. It was a feast fit for a king, not to mention that it was  _Akimichi_  cooking. And the Akimichi were the best at cooking. Choza would have originally been the one in the kitchen but she insisted that he spent some time with his friends. After everyone was seated, they all dug in; Ino eating politely, Choji already half way through his third helping and Shikamaru surprisingly not falling asleep at the table.

It was another night. A calm and peaceful night. But it's always a calm before the storm and the dam holding back the flood was about to break.

* * *

Neji sat quietly on his zabuton cushion which was situated by a small table to side of the main house seats. The meal something of a rarity. It wasn't often that Hiashi-sama organised a meal in which he was invited to. The meal was meant to be a private matter with just Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama as the other members. However, Neji could sense a few elders loitering in the surrounding corridors. No doubt Hiashi could sense them as well and this thought was confirmed when he sent a flair of his chakra in warning to not listen in. After a few tense minutes he spoke.

"Neji, how is your new genin team? Are your studies progressing? It has been a few months since you graduated from the academy." Hiashi queried but his tone made the question seem more like an order.

"My studies are progressing smoothly Hiashi-sama; my accuracy has greatly improved and my knowledge of the Gentle Fist technique is being refined steadily. I do not however believe that Sensei will nominate us for the upcoming Chunin exams. I assume he'll wait until next year."

"Gai-sensei is energetic as usual, his Taijutsu prowess in formidable however his personality is quite… eccentric. Lee-san is very strong with his Taijutsu however I fear that his handicap will prove detrimental in the future."

"Tenten-san's accuracy has only improved and is studying Kenjutsu. Though I also believe that Tenten-san's Ninjutsu repertoire is pitifully small, leaving a very large weakness in her combat style." Answered Neji, his face a perfect image of an emotionless shinobi, not a crack in his façade that revealed his true feelings on that matter.

Hiashi nodded approvingly and then addressed Hinata.

"How are your studies progressing at the academy?" His voice was stern and her meek demeanour caused his eyes to harden with disapproval, the only indication that he was disappointed.

"Otou-sama," She started quietly, her hands shifting in her lap, "M-m-my studies at the academy are improving h-however I am not high enough to reach Kunoichi of the year." Her voice dwindled away as she felt her father's displeasure pierce into her eyes so she looked away from his gaze.

"Hanabi. You have been doing adequately with the gentle fist. Be sure not to disappoint me." The little girl only nodded and seemed to straighten her posture even though it was already quite stiff.

The meal continued in a formal silence after a few more words were spoken.

The air suddenly shifted and grew noticeably colder. Neji's eyes widened and he seemed to falter. Body frozen and his cutlery clattering on to the low table. His body shook ever so slightly that if Neji had not caused Hiashi to intently look at him, it would have been missed.

He felt his nephew's chakra rise in turmoil, panic and fear, twisting in his core. A small frown broke onto his face as the boy seemed to helplessly pull himself together.

"Neji." A question, said sternly with authority however his thoughts were not so harsh.  _What is wrong? Are you ok? Why are you so disturbed that you cannot even hide your swirling emotions?_  Words that would never be voiced out loud and nor would he let them.

"I must leave." He seemed to murmur to himself, shock wearing off, "Yes I must leave. I need to go."

"Neji." Hiashi spoke again.

His head snapped up to face the Clan Head as if he had forgotten where he was. Standing up quite quickly, Neji bowed towards the Clan Head, his voice clear had it not been thick with emotion.

"Hiashi-sama, I must take my leave. Forgive me for disturbing your meal."

_Was Neji really that scared? If so, he must not leave until I know it is safe._

"Stop." The boy froze mid turn. Eyes widening.  _Was that… betrayal in his eyes?_  Dark hair turning slightly as his body went rigid.

"What could be more important than your current obligations to the Hyuga Clan?" His voice was icy and his gaze pierced the prodigy with needle like precision.

"Forgive me for my haste to leave," Bowing quickly at his superior but not nearly low or long enough to be considered an apology, "But something of great importance has come up and I will be unable to stay any longer."

"What is this trivial matter that you must attend to that would disturb you enough to refuse my formal invitation?" Anger suddenly spiked in Neji's chakra.

"It is personal. There is no time for me to continue in this pointless argument. I. Must. Leave." The smallest amount of killing intent leaked out from under the quickly cracking facade that he had constructed.

"Watch you tone with me Neji. Your insolence will not be tolerated."

Snap.

Neji's face twisted into a visage of fury and resentment. A scowl marring his usually blank expression. "I don't have time for this  _Hiashi-sama_  and I will not repeat myself again. Your orders hold nothing on this matter in which I must attend. Not even The God of Shinobi holds enough authority to prevent me from attending to this matter." This voice raised to a shout as his restraint dissipated into thin air.

"Silence!" Hiashi stood up abruptly, "Your behaviour is unacceptable. You will not leave this compound until the night is through. You will speak for your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"I am afraid not."

_Otouto where did I go wrong? I have failed you and your son by missing the warnings of an outburst such as this._

It would be a lie to say that Hiashi did not care for his nephew. The resentment Neji felt towards the main-house was clear enough by their frosty interactions. A small part of his mind felt it was punishment that his last remaining link to his brother hated him so.

His shoulders dropped slightly and in that moment he felt far too old.

"You will disobey my orders?" The warning was clear, but the tone it was provided in caught Neji slightly off guard.

"Goodbye. You may expect me to return quite late."

"I require an answer to my questions when you return. Your punishment will however not be forgotten."

Neji flickered away.  _It seems that he has also learned a Chunin level technique._

Hinata and Hanabi sat in shock as they witnessed Neji's outburst. Calm, cool, collected Neji. It took awhile for them to fully process what just happened.

"Otou-sama," Hinata started, she was too surprised to even remember her nervousness, "That was the most emotion I've seen Neji-nii-san express in forever. Is he ok?"

"What's going to happen?" Hanabi murmured as if to herself.

Hiashi's resumed eating as if nothing had happened, pushing all his feelings to the back of his mind.  _Neji will come back, and when he does I will receive the answers to my questions._

* * *

The sound of chopsticks falling and clattering against a porcelain bowl, brought silence to the table. All eyes turned to the source of the noise. Shikamaru sat frozen on his seat, his hand in midair where they had been originally holding his cutlery.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Yoshino asked, her usual strictness faded at the sudden and unusual behaviour her son was showing.

Shikaku looked at his son with a concerned expression, his lazy slouch gone, eyes sharp and calculating as if looking hard enough would find the answer to said question. Shikamaru didn't respond and just sat there for another second before his hands started to shake, a look of pure dread entered his face. His eyes widened and he seemed to falter as he tried to pull himself together.

"Shikamaru! What wrong? Talk to me sweety." Yoshino persisted, her voice now filled with an anxious urgency.

Ino and Choji both looked at their friend with alarm, they had never seen him like this before. The other adults at the table looked on helplessly as there was nothing they could do. They didn't know what was wrong and the sheer amount of fear on his face was enough to make unease pool in their stomachs.

Shikaku noticed it first, "Shikamaru breathe." He instructed. There were signs of panic on Shikamaru's face and he knew his son couldn't answer if he wasn't calm enough for rational thought. _What could have shaken him so badly?_ His eyes narrowed. _A flashback?_

Shikamaru could feel the seal under his clothes send out flairs onto his skin, alerting him that he was in danger. All thoughts came to a complete stop as his mind went blank. He could faintly hear his mum calling him anxiously but he couldn't think. He just about grasped his father telling him to breathe, his voice familiar and calming. He took in a shaking breath. He needed to go, to help  _him_. His friend was in danger.  _He was in danger. The one who helped me._  Panic coursed through his veins.

The seal had gone off before; it had different levels of intensity, different patterns of flairs which alerted him that his friend needed help and how bad the situation was. But this level was something he had never felt before. It was the fail-safe level. Usually his friend would have to send chakra into the seal when he needed help. More often than not, he usually didn't to avoid worrying his friends. The fail-safe level was a high alert flair that activated itself when the primary user was close to death.

_Close to death._

It was that very thought that had sent the Nara's mind to a standstill.

Shikamaru suddenly stood up. His chair loudly pushed backwards. He looked at his father and then his mother, eyes still wide with fright.

"I-I'm fine." He just about managed to shake out, hands still trembling and his body filled with nervous energy.

"No. You're. Not." Shikaku stated firmly. "Just breathe Shikamaru and tell us what's wrong."

"Tou-san," He took another halting breath, "I need to go. I…I can't tell you." He started getting frantic, "I'm sorry."

"Shikamaru…" Yoshino started.

"I'll explain later. Trust me. Please," Interrupted Shikamaru, he was already moving for the door. Shikaku stood up and made for his son, motioning to his wife that he would handle this, however his boy turned to face him halfway into the garden.

"Please," he almost pleaded, "don't follow."

The desperate look on his face was enough to stop his father in his tracks. Shikaku took on a resigned look,

"Fine, I trust you. But I expect answers when you get back. Just come home ok?"

And with that Shikamaru flickered away.  _When did he learn that?_  Thought Shikaku.

The Nara Clan Head walked back into his teammates house and slowly sat down at the table. His shoulders were unusually tense and he did not regain his usual slouch. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, crossed his arms and stared at nothing in particular.

"Shikaku. Where's Shika-chan?" Yoshino looked at her husband, "Shikaku!" she barked, her worry was clear when he didn't answer.

"Shikamaru will comeback. He'll come back and answer our questions."

Yoshino stuttered in disbelief, "You let him leave?! Shikaku it's late and something just happened. You saw his face! Shikaku I've never seen him like..."

"Yoshino! Calm down. He'll come home, ok."

There was a stressed silence at the table. Choji's plate was left untouched and he shared uneasy looks with Ino.

Chiharu broke the silence, "Ino-chan, Choji-kun," she said looking between the two eleven-year old's, "Do you think you can go and sit in the living room? Take your food with you, ok?"

"It's fine mum, I'm not hungry anymore." Choji muttered, standing up and leaving the adults.

"Same." Ino concurred hastily and followed suit.

After they had left the room Yoshino started to shake, her hand on her mouth trying not to sob. She may be a battle-hardened shinobi who could shut off her emotions but she was a mother first and it had been many years since she had seen her child look so terrified. Her mind kept wandering back to  _that_  incident. The one she failed to stop until it was too late. Their friends tried to start a conversation but it came short and the Nara's both excused themselves and went home.

Ino and Choji were in the living room thinking about the person who had been their friend for as long as they could remember.

"Hey Cho… Have you ever seen Shikamaru-kun like that before?" Ino asked, still in faint shock.

"No… Shikamaru will be fine. I'm sure." All words spoken came off feeling wrong, all they said came off as awkward and halting.

They didn't know what to do let alone say.

It was another night. A calm and peaceful night. But it's always a calm before the storm and the dam holding back the flood had just started to crack.

* * *

Kaa/Okaa = mother

Tou/Otou = father

Otouto = little brother

Aniki/Nii/Onii= older brother


	2. The Beginning of the Rain

_Italics = thinking_ or  _emphasis on certain words to stress importance_

 **Rating:**  K (just realised that ao3 doesn't use this rating system... whoops... if you know what it means then great though :D)

 **Word Count:**  ~2,800

 **Warnings:**  cliffie, gets more angsty in future chapters, not much else to report.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

 **Notes:** Warnings plus ratings will change each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Beginning of the Rain

Sasuke was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Thousands of questions bombarded his mind as he raced towards the designated meeting place.  _Was he ok? Of course he's not, or else the seal wouldn't have gone off. Damn it Naruto! Why didn't you activate it sooner?!_  There was a flash of white to his left as Neji shunshined beside him, his newly received Konoha Hitai-ate glinting in the moonlight. Eyes activated and narrow in concentration. A shadow to his right and Shikamaru appeared, darkness dancing at his feet as he barely controlled his chakra. They gave each other small nods in recognition and continued to make their way to their destination.

* * *

As Naruto's apartment came within the 100-meter range of Neji's Byakugan, footsteps hastened as they ran towards his door.

"Naruto's apartment is undisturbed, they must have taken him when he was heading home." Deduced Neji.

Having gotten over the initial shock of having the fail-safe seal activated, was able to regain a semblance of control. However, no matter how calm he seemed in that moment, Sasuke and Shikamaru could feel Neji's barely restrained killer intent leaking through his facade. His chakra in turmoil as emotion raged through him. The cutting edge to his words was unmistakable.

The bond he shared with Naruto was unique and the usually stoic Hyuga found a true friend who understood better than anyone what he had gone through. To him Naruto was his hope, his chance for freedom. Naruto was the strength that pushed his hands through the bars of his cage. The person that took his hand and dragged him from the walls of his prison and taught his grieving, bitter soul how to laugh again. Naruto was the wind that his trapped wings had been unable to reach for so long.

Naruto was his freedom.

Naruto was his leader.

Naruto was his Hokage.

He would do anything to make his best friends dream come true. Because no matter what Naruto did, the joy and radiated off him when he was laughed made all stand still. In those moments, the idea of him becoming a nation's hope was not at all so impossible. Because even if a part of him was still stuck in that cage, Naruto was helping him, bit by bit and never letting him go. Naruto was more important than words. Neji's growing hope for freedom would shatter if he ever let Naruto die.  _He would never forgive himself if he let Naruto die._

* * *

Shikamaru could feel the darkness closing in on his mind. He could feel the cold creeping in around his heart and the uncertainty returning. His hands had stopped shaking and only twitched now and then in frustration and fear. Fear that he had managed to keep at bay long enough so not to overwhelm him.

Being smart had its strengths but it was also his biggest weakness.

His mind now working overtime was he ran through all the hundreds of possible situations Naruto could be in. He felt that darkness from all those years ago at the edges of his awareness when the seal went off. His mind shut down, his panic took over. He didn't want to go back to that place. That cold, empty, colourless place. That place where the darkness was just  _wrong_.

A Nara thrives in the shadows, in the night, where the light is only second in power. Their skills grow and their danger increases. Fight a Nara with full reign over the area and your dead.  _But that darkness was wrong_. It was cold, so cold and the world was either too bright or too dark.

The world was black and white.

But then he met Naruto. A ray of gold and blue in the piercing contrast of the black and white world he lived in. Blue like the sky he has come to love. Blue like the ocean, endless and deep. Gold like the sun through the leaves. Gold that gave off warmth. Warmth to that cold darkness.

So when the seal went off and Naruto's life was in danger Shikamaru felt his vision crack. Because Naruto showed him a world full of colour, a world where smiles weren't two faced and deception didn't lie around every word. Where laughter was real and happy, a bubbling mirth that lit up the air like twinkling bells. Where pure joy wasn't just a wistful dream. Naruto was both his sunlight and moonlight. A star that lit up the day and gave light to the night.

Naruto was the warmth and colour to his cold black and white world. Naruto was the sun that melted his stone cold heart.

Naruto was his leader.

Naruto was his Hokage.

And the loyalty he felt towards the boy was greater then that he had to the hidden leaf. All three of them could never lie to that fact.

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart in his chest, thundering against his ribs, boiling his blood till rage threatened to take over. When the seal went off he felt his body burn in anger and his protective instinct took over. Because Uchiha don't feel emotions like others. Uchiha feel emotions with a fierce strength that consumes their bodies and fills their soul. That is the curse of the Uchiha. Because when you lose something that you love so dearly, it drives you to  _madness_. A madness that lurks around every Uchiha child. Just waiting for you to lose someone and let the bitter grief take over.

To Sasuke, Naruto was one of those precious people.  _Naruto was his family_  when he lost all of his own. Naruto was the voice of reason that broke through the terrible inferno that was his heart. Naruto was the clear chime of a little bell that echoed throughout his mind. Cutting through his defences with only a single action, a single phrase. Breaking down the fortress that he built around his heart to stop himself from loving ever again. To stop himself from hurting ever again. Because when he lost his family, his mind shattered, his heart stopped, his brother vanished.

Itachi was his brother. His precious person. Itachi was the one who sent the black flames of revenge straight into his heart. When everyone just threw more wood into the fire, when everyone clouded his mind with empty praise, Naruto punched him in the face. Funny right? Naruto knocked some sense into his revenge obsessed head and told him to get a grip.

Naruto was always constant. Naruto was always there. Naruto was the truth when the world was filled with lies.

At first, he was afraid. Afraid of the person he now called brother to turn out like his last one. It took time but now Sasuke can believe that Naruto won't be another Itachi. He won't leave him with a broken psyche. He won't break his fragile sanity and drown his hope.

Because Naruto is an ocean, endless and deep.

Naruto is the water to calm his fire. Naruto is the wind to free Neji's wings. Naruto is the light to Shikamaru's cold, empty darkness.

Naruto is his brother.

Naruto is their leader.

Naruto is their Hokage.

* * *

Entering his apartment, they got to work immediately. They had plans for these situations. They had  _Shikamaru's_  plans and they wouldn't fail them now, not when they had worked in the past. Neji opened a hidden compartment in the wall using his Byakugan to see the activation seal after confirming that there were no ANBU nearby. Shikamaru took the scrolls from the compartment and Sasuke had already summoned his Hawks to patrol the skies and search for Naruto on the streets of Konoha. If Naruto were close to death then high-level Shinobi with a serious grudge would be involved.

They all knew that Naruto could take on any Genin and middle-chunin easily. A high-chunin to very low-Jonin with quite a bit difficulty. But it wasn't impossible for him to win. He was stronger than what he displayed at school. He knew how to defend himself. But there was only so much he could do until he graduated from the academy and came under Shinobi law. The Hokage had banned early graduation after the Uchiha massacre so Naruto had to put up with the attacks until he was legally an adult. If he dared fight back against the villagers or any attacking shinobi, the council would put heavy sanctions on him and the village would grow to hate him even more the they already did. So now all Naruto could do was dodge and hope they don't catch him. Yes, he could take on high-chunin to very low-jonin, but that was with fighting back and there are only so many injuries you can avoid by just dodging.

Reverse summoning was an idea Shikamaru wanted to work with however only high-level summons could do so and since Naruto is the only one out of the four with a signature on the scroll, they couldn't summon a fox. The idea of leaving a summon in his apartment for these situations was quickly disregarded, keeping a giant fox in Naruto's visible vicinity was a terrible idea. The village would go into chaos and start calling for blood. So Shikamaru had to explore other options. Naruto had yet to develop a tracking seal as he was a near master at fuinjutsu, however the danger of putting such a thing on himself was if the receiving seal was intercepted, anyone, friend or foe would be able to find him. This would be extremely risky with his ever-growing multitude of enemies.

Sasuke, having his hawks search from the skies, was usually able to find Naruto by having Shikamaru deduce the possible locations he would be in, excluding higher end residential areas and focusing more on back ways of shopping districts and areas with a large amount of activity during the night. Day attacks were few and far between, people usually waiting till night and saving hateful glares and blatant anger for the day. The red light district and areas alike were disregarded in Shikamaru's scan, as the common rule was to not tell on your neighbour or betray a fellow passerby. This mentality seemed to extend to Naruto so that area was unusually safe for him. He still received dislike there like everywhere else but people were somehow more understanding. Some black market stall owners willingly sold Naruto food and clothing for a reasonable price.

"We'll go for plan R." Shikamaru decided hastily, it had been six minutes since the fail safe seal went off, body flickering to Naruto's apartment had saved a lot of time. It was still flaring signifying that Naruto was still alive, and increase in pace would mean they had meer seconds left.  _Thank kami it hadn't come to that yet._

Opening the scrolls, Shikamaru looked upon the multitude of seals at his disposal, he was prepared to fight if it meant getting Naruto out. Unsealing several kunai, shuriken and explosive tags, Shikamaru handed the weapons to his friends knowing they hadn't had time to grab their own. Neji was on guard for incoming ANBU there to check up on Naruto per the Hokage's order; this was where Naruto's perfect henge came into good use, hiding his wounds effectively if you weren't looking for it. Currently there were no ANBU trailing Naruto 24/7 as the village was being given and increase in missions with the political tensions rising between villages. Also as Naruto grew up, the attacks towards the boy "drastically decreased" so the ANBU only checked once or twice a day. This of course was not the case, Naruto just got better at hiding it.

Just as they were about to leave, Neji notified his friends of an incoming Hawk and a secondary signature. Sasuke opened the window to let them in.

A brown-feathered bird flew into the room, placing a small-bloodied animal onto the floor. It hopped to the side and looked at it with concern, tilting its head slightly. Taking less then a second, Neji's hands glowed pale green and crouched down beside the creature, scanning its body with his Byakugan and assessing its injuries. A coat of red streaked fur trembled ever so slightly, uneven and painful breaths escaping the animal.

"Jinsoku, report." Sasuke ordered. Jinsoku was one of Sasuke's higher-level summons, having signed the contract around a year ago he had gained the right to call upon Hawks that were above that of a fledgling. However he still had yet to gain the respect he needed to summon many birds of a higher level. Jinsoku was one of the few that had allowed themselves to be summoned.

"I found him in training ground 5. It's seems as though he was not injured in that area, there were light trails of blood suggesting he had moved away from his original location. There were no hostiles nearby."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Neji who was busily healing the small creature.

"Can he talk?" He asked Shikamaru. They were running out of time, every second wasted was a second closer Naruto was to death.

"It's a two tails so it should have the ability to do so. Neji how much longer will it take until he's stable?"

A thin sheen of sweat lined his forehead, brown knitted in concentration.

"Three minutes. Two broken ribs, front right leg has been snapped in half, concussion, multiple small cuts and bruises, one of its kidneys has also been run through with a sharp object. I need to remove it and partly seal the wound, the ribs I can half deal with now but the leg will take too long. The concussion has been dealt with."

Shikamaru went over the situation in his head. Plan R was the best option they had however it would take time. Naruto was clearly not within heavily populated areas. Putting him in a state where death was a possibility especially with his healing prowess, meant that careful planning had been involved and it wasn't a spur of the moment kind of action.

The was a very high chance that they would be going against high-chunin to any level jonin and no matter how advanced the three of them were, they couldn't compete with that. Finding a jonin who would be willing to help Naruto would take too long and going to the Hokage was the most logical option. However it would take 10 minutes with their level of shunshin to get to his office and an unknown further amount of time to find Naruto afterward. Not to mention going to the Hokage would spark a multitude of questions which they did not wish no answer. Not that that mattered when Naruto's life was on the line. Shikamaru could vouch for all three of them to the fact that they would go through hell just to make sure he got out safely. Plan R was faster then that option however more risky; Shikamaru had created battle plans for the three of them should they come across this very situation but if they would work was another matter. They were not as battle tested as they would have liked and experience in the field usually increased your strength more than raw power ever did. He didn't know how much time they had left to find Naruto before… _No. Don't think about that. Focus._  Shikamaru shook his head.  _Seven minutes, thirty seconds._

The two-tailed creature was clearly one of Naruto's fox summons, its injured state was most likely caused by the same people who hurt Naruto. If they could get the summon stable and conscious, then they would find Naruto faster. Even if it didn't know where he was exactly, they would still be able to use its tracking skills to find him. However three minutes was a long time, far too long and the time they would save would not necessarily make up for those minutes lost. They couldn't wait. They  _needed_  to go.

"Neji we can't wait that long. It can return to Mount Fuji where the natural energy will heal its injuries better. We need to go." Neji nodded and stopped healing his ribs; they were still fragile and in danger of puncturing his lungs, something Neji wasn't too confident to fix on an animal. Sasuke ordered his Hawk to take back to the skies and continue searching. Just as they began to gather chakra to shunshin away the fox stirred.

"Na..." Its breaths quickened and its body was wracked with painful shivers.

Neji looked at the fox again,  _it doesn't make sense that its so weak, the worst injuries have been healed, it shouldn't be struggling like this._ Then he noticed a purple tinge to its ears.  _Poison_.

"Poison." Neji voiced.

"Shit." Swore Shikamaru. 7 minutes 50 seconds. They didn't have time for this. But Naruto would never forgive them if they let someone die just to save him.

Neji administered the antidote swiftly, luckily it was a common plant based poison and he recognised the signs quickly. 8 minutes 20 seconds.  _Shit_. The fox struggled to regain compredable thought, desperate to relay its message.

"Nar...to-sa..m…seve..een..w...ter..fa...ll" The fox, unable to say any more returned to Mount Fuji.

* * *

Blue, white and black sped through the darkness.

The night was growing old and the wind swirled through the air, carrying stray leaves with it. The moon shone full in the night sky. A hole in the rippling curtain of black. Clouds moved to hide the stars, growing in their strength as they gathered to release the rain. A rain that would mark the beginning of a storm that would sweep the nations and wash away all that concealed the truth.

Where the water washes away the veils of misconception and lies; a fire lights the hearts of three children. Burning until it blazes bright enough to pull a sunlit child, tainted by the dark poison of thoughtless words, from the comfortless darkness. Three fires to rekindle the true beauty of the sunlit child's heart. Three fires to burn away all that is left by the rain and give forth a chance for new light to grow.

It was another night. A calm and peaceful night. But it's always a calm before the storm and the dam holding back the flood had begun to fall apart. The Beginning of the Rain had arrived.


	3. Lighting on the Horizon

_Italics = thinking_ or  _emphasis on certain words to stress importance/flashbacks_

 **Rating:**  K

 **Word Count:**  ~3,200

 **Warnings:**  swear words, cliffie, gets more angsty in future chapters, not much else to report.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

 **Notes:** Warnings plus ratings will change each chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lighting on the Horizon

Speeding through the night like a man possessed, Sasuke ran. Ran like all hell had broken loose.  _He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let him go._  Because at one-point Naruto was all he had before he met Neji and Shikamaru. So, he darted through the forest of training ground 17 after having shunshined countless times to the outskirts of the field with only half of his reserves left.

The clouds continued to grow and the wind had started to pick up. It was quiet. Careful to be as silent as possible as they approached the waterfall. Even over the thundering water, a trained shinobi would notice the slightest disturbance. A lone man stood on the bank of the small river, leaning against the small rocky cliff face. Being just within Neji's 100-meter range, his chakra levels deemed him as a civilian. Sasuke ordered his hawks to scout surrounding area for any others nearby.

9 minutes 48 seconds since the seal activated. Neji thanked the Gods for giving them this much time. Nearly 10 minutes and they all knew they were cutting it close.

Sasuke's body vibrated with barely controlled frustration. Every muscle was tense, anxious to move, to rush head first into that cave a get Naruto out of there but he knew he couldn't. It took all of his strength of stop himself from doing something stupid because there was an unknown number of hostiles in that cave and they were definitely not strong enough to fight a potential High-Chunin and Gods forbid a Jonin. They were stuck in an unsavoury situation with no friendlies in sight.

Shikamaru assessed their current options with astonishing speed. Formulating and disregarding plans in a space of a few breaths because even though he was only eleven, Shikamaru was still a genius with an IQ of 200+ and the only thing stopping him was experience. His mind working in overtime as he counted the passing seconds with increasing dread.

 _Shit._  He went over his final decisions with a critical eye, the conclusion he came to was not at all pretty. There were other options, other Jutsu they could use that would allow them to get in, so many contingency plans created beforehand for a situation just like this but the problem wasn't the plans or their chance of success. It was something deeper. A complicated mass of red strings which connected them all together.

Either rush in blindly wearing masks and act like complete imbeciles or walk in and reveal their identities, using their status as leverage. Those were two of the four plans he had considered, the first being completely ludicrous and Shikamaru berated himself for even considering that option however the chance of it succeeding was in their favour, especially if they took the civilian on guard as hostage, quick and efficient. The second was something he only wished to use as the last option if all else failed. Whoever took Naruto wouldn't unable to touch a Nara Clan heir, second son of Uchiha Fugaku and a direct cousin of Hinata Hyuga. It didn't matter if they were on the council or even from their own clans. Their names were known and their position was enough. They would be able to get Naruto medical attention and all would be peachy.

_If only._

While that option would certainly work, it would also backfire horribly. The depth of their friendship with Naruto would become public knowledge and it would put their families in compromising position. The politics behind such an act would sky rocket and Naruto would definitely not come out unscathed.

The public would accuse him of "manipulating and poisoning" the minds of clan children ensuring that in the future he would be able to set "his true demonic-self free." Sanctions, bans and hatred would be directed towards him and somewhere in Shikamaru's mind, he knew that even though Naruto was brilliant with unending forgiveness and a heart of gold, there was only so much someone can take before they crack beyond repair.

The third option was a more structured battle plan, similar to option one but with more thought put into it. This plan could be moulded and shaped to fit the situation and used each of their abilities to the fullest. The fourth option was to simply wait and with the time reaching 9 minutes and 56 seconds, that was not an option.

Just as Shikamaru was about to signal to Sasuke and Neji to go with Variation 6 of Plan 3, there was movement and two more people appeared from behind the mass of water. Neji's signal notified them that they were civilians also. The conversation carried over the 100-meter gap between the two ninja trainees and newly graduated Genin. The three men's faces held a disturbing twisted joy.

"Over?" The guard asked. The first man nodded in affirmation.

"Just us left." The second man responded.

"What about the mess? Are you certain we won't get caught?" The guard queried, he was clearly nervous about being found out but still displayed the same sickening look of joy and accomplishment when referring to their deed.

"Not a scratch of evidence. Those Shinobi the higher ups got to help us subdue the brat did their job perfectly. Damn if we shouldn't have tried this years ago." The first man replied.

"I know you're queasy around blood mate but seriously you missed out." He continued.

"Na, I'm just happy it's over and I can rest easy now. You finished it off right?"

"The first ninja fella told us that he'd bleed out quickly. With the beating it took, there's no way that it'd survive."

"Better safe than sorry though."

"Well I heard some rumours that ending a demon with get your soul cursed without an exorcist present. My wife and I tried to get an exorcist to attend but they're all yellow-bellied cowards, the underground ones down right refused, something about following the rules of the red-light district. The ninja didn't finish the job saying its best for the creature to die a slow painful death after what it did all those years ago. Most of us agreed, the others didn't want to risk it but were too afraid to do the job themselves." The second man answered.

"Well anyway I'll be reliving this historical moment with the others at the pub. If you want to take one last look at the demon before we go then feel free, just don't stray too far in, the last shinobi just cleaned up the last of our traces and did the ninja teleport thing away. All anyone will find is the body and the fox's blood." The first man finished.

"I'm good thanks. Just remember to keep hushed over this matter. The Hokage will end up sending ANBU on us if we're caught." The guard nodded and started walking towards the urban area of Konoha with the other two.

"Still, watching that fucking fox get justice was beautiful. I glad it suffered painfully. If I had my way though, I would've tortured that monster until we had slowly cut of every limb. The shinobi wouldn't allow it saying that it'd take too long and we'd be caught."

Shikamaru's chest swelled with a whirlwind of negative emotions as the three men's chakra signatures disappeared out of his range. Now certain that there was no one left to stop them a plan was no longer necessary. If the children didn't know any better, they would've thought they were talking about the celebration of a great achievement or a party they had thoroughly enjoyed. It sickened them.

11 minutes 29 seconds.  _Shit._

Sasuke wanted to rush out and beat the hell out of those three men after hearing what they had done. There wasn't doubt in his mind that they were talking about Naruto. He wanted to hurt them like they had hurt his brother however his rage was out matched against the fear of losing another precious person. Mere seconds after they disappeared from range the three of them burst out of their hidden position and ran towards the cave entrance. Neji froze just as they were passing behind the wall of water, a look of complete disbelief, fear and horror came across his face before he took another halting step forward and rushed in. Sasuke and Shikamaru less than a step behind.

Yellow flames from the torches that lined the walls, letting off an eerie glow, highlighting the sharp shadows of the uneven, natural hollow in the cliff. They ran further into the cave, the stale air suddenly become heavy with the smell of iron and copper. The first signs of blood appeared and somewhere beyond the cave walls the rain fell faster. Lightning struck the horizon, a forewarning to all those who had committed a crime against the storm, that the tempest approaching would spare no one.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Neji froze. His expression only served to deepen the pit in his gut. Whatever Neji's eyes were seeing beyond the wall of rock before them could not be good. Desperate to get to Naruto, Sasuke rushed blindly into the cave only to be assaulted with wave after wave of complete and utter blinding rage.

The metallic scent of blood assaulted his nose as his vision bled red. Sharingan active, as the shocking image before him was imprinted into his memory. Every sight, sound and smell, forever in his mind. His breath caught in his throat. Legs refusing to take another step as the morbid spectacle nearly him sent him crashing to his knees in disbelief and anger. Hatred coursed through his veins like liquid fire, burning and boiling his blood, seeking to drive out any sense of rational thinking and destroy anything and everything around him.

A pained cry escaped his lips, a cross between a roar of fury and a call for help. The broken sound went unheard to Sasuke as blood pounded in his ears. His chakra raged in an insatiable inferno. A tsunami of fire to hide the broken soul beneath.  _Blood. Death. Pain. Anger. Fear. Loss. Brother. Nonononono. It can't be! Naruto!_

Uncontrolled negative emotion threatened to take over his mind as unbidden memories attacked his grieving and shattered heart.

_Itachi carrying him home after training too hard and hurting himself. Naruto taking his hand and promising to never leave him alone. The blood of his parents pooling by his feet. The heartless and empty condolences. Lies. Praise. Manipulation. More wood thrown on to the black flames of revenge. Love. Hope. Happiness. Gone._

The fire continued to grow. Insanity plagued his thoughts.  _Dead. Gone. Nothing left. Pain._  The Uchiha madness stirring in his blood. Screaming to be set free. Black flames growing in height and strength.  _Nononono… Naruto…_

_"We're brothers right Sasuke! We'll always be there for each other! Dattebayo!"_

An ocean of calm to soothe his burning rage.

_"Hn. Dobe."_

_"Teme!"_

The fond insults directed at each other. The memory of his laughter cutting through the mindless hate. Naruto's laughter. That wonderful sound. The true smile which inspired loyalty in all who saw it.

_Naruto._

Sasuke reigned in his anger and tried to control it. He wouldn't let the madness take over. Naruto wasn't going to leave him. Not like Itachi. Naruto was the one who gave him the strength to let others behind his walls and shields.

_Brothers._

His brother.

He never thought it would be possible to feel happiness from watching someone precious to him laugh and smile. Never thought he would feel joy from just simply being near someone after Itachi left. Never once did he imagine that Naruto's fake smiles would cut into his heart so deeply. He never believed that he would care for another person with such passion again. Letting himself feel the pain that came with love again.

So, when he saw the person who meant more than the world to him  _bleeding_ , in  _pain_ , _dying_  on the floor, he broke. His love for his brother summoned forth an untameable anger that made his heart bleed and break at the same time. The only thing stopping him was the memories of Naruto washing away those flames of revenge. Putting his body and soul into making sure Sasuke took the right path. Trying break that cycle of hatred.

Letting the anger fade but not disappear, left a void in his heart which was quickly filled with mind numbing pain. The ache in his chest growing unbearably stronger with every passing moment. His brother was in pain and that drove an ice-cold blade through his heart.

_When you love something so dearly, to lose it will send you spiralling into an endless cycle of hate._

Sasuke pushed his pain away. He couldn't lose control now. He wouldn't let Naruto fall into a place he once escaped from. Naruto was everything. His leader. His Hokage. His brother. A member of his small family. Never again would he let his precious people get hurt. Never again would he sit by and watch when someone he loved bled out onto the floor. The strength he found to push aside his chaotic emotions and take that step forward. To look at what he saw and not fall to pieces. It came from the memories of what Naruto had done for him. And he'd be damned if he let himself mess up further then he already had.

* * *

_No._

Ice gripped his heart. Snake like tendrils pierced the warmth that once filled his chest. Colour bled out of his vision until all that was left was a dull heartless grey, tinted with black and white. Stained with red.

_So much red._

He knew. Somewhere in his mind he always knew. He knew about the red stained world he would see in the future. From the moment he could understand the world around him he realised that he would be like his father.

A shinobi. A Clan Heir.

Shikamaru could remember the first day his father came home drenched in blood. Iron and copper permeated the air. A three-year-old boy hidden in the shadows watching his mother as she calmly assessed Shikaku's injuries. Startling clarity encased that memory. The day he got his first glimpse of the outside world. And every single day after that. His crimson future.

But this was not the red he was prepared to see. This red was  _wrong_. Just like the darkness that once lingered at the edge of his vision, now falling closer around his eyes. That cold darkness driving away the sunlight's warmth. Opening a gateway for the black, white and grey to flood back in. Rotting with a new sickening dimension.  _His red._

_No..._

Denial. That's the first thing in his mind. Thoughts that once raced through his sharp intellect now took on a nearly cynical outlook.  _The colour. The warmth. Gone. Was it a lie? How can there be truth in that wistful reality_ when _his red_ was all he could see?

After the cold came the fear. Coursing through his body and shattering his vision.

_No._

The fear was almost crippling. Liquid ice in his blood. This red was _wrong._  It didn't just pool around that pitiful heart-breaking figure chained and slumped against the floor. No, it painted the cave walls in waves of maroon and crimson. Like some twisted person decided to wash every surface with that child's blood. Because that's what he was.  _A child._

 _It hurt_. It hurt so  _goddamn_  much and Shikamaru almost gave in to the cold. Because the cold didn't hurt like this. The colourless world didn't tear his heart into shreds. Letting the grey over take over the painful red that was _everywhere._

But Shikamaru didn't. He couldn't. He wanted to see that gold sunlight again. He wanted to see that open expanse which looked like someone had taken a piece of light blue chalk and coloured the sky with it. Yet more than that. More than anything. The reason he didn't shut down and let that shaking panic overwhelm him, slowly killing what was left of his emotions.

Because Naruto meant more to him then his own happiness. No. It was something stronger. Naruto was so much more than that. He was his heart. His soul. His Hokage. The one he pledged his unwavering loyalty to. Naruto was the one who gave him a reason to believe that there were people without a two-faced intention to use him. There was such thing as simple as unrestrained calm and joy. Something so many people take for granted. The reason he didn't give up when all he saw was  _his light_  bleeding out on the stone floor. The reason that he took that desperate step forward when the world seemed to fall apart. A reason that left no room for second thoughts or even the idea of giving up. That reason was clear as day.

Naruto was family.

* * *

Neji felt his entire world crumble when his byakugan reached beyond the wall of water and rock blocking them from Naruto. An expanse of silver and milky white stretching before him like a blueprint. He saw the chakra first. Pitifully weak and nowhere near as bright as it should be, flaring helplessly like a failing heartbeat. It didn't feel like the strong but gentle wind which graced his wings for the first time all those years ago. It didn't hold that something akin to sunlight but filled with compassion and love. Gone was the ocean blue it once held, leaving behind a feeble and diluted colour. The chakra held no hope.  _The chakra was dying._

He took a weak and halting step forward. A small part of him hesitating, afraid to see what was before him. Hoping desperately that it was a lie. That the chakra he saw didn't belong to the cheerful, energetic and reckless blonde he respected and cared for. But Neji wasn't a genius for nothing and he knew and memorised every chakra signature he had ever seen, changed or not, he always recognised it.

The weak blue on the edges of his range came before the detail of the image. Taking another step forward and this time he did not stop. Running, racing, getting closer and closer to his reason to dare hope as more and more details came to light. He stopped right before the chakra network before him, afraid to look at the injuries with a different layer of his byakugan. Then he heard it. The pained cry of Sasuke beside him. He saw chakra rise in an unstoppable fury, burning like the sun. Scorching. Relentless.

 _Afraid._  Just like he was.

Contrasting to the painful heat beside him, Shikamaru's chakra became cold.  _Empty. Emotionless_. His past training subconsciously kicking in as he systematically killed his emotions. Only then did Neji turn off his kekkei genkai and let his vision return to normal.

What he saw sent him crashing to his knees. The bars of his cage growing stronger. The locks and chains tightening until he couldn't breathe.

_Trapped._

_Caged._

* * *

Lighting flashed in the distance. Hitting the horizon. When the sun rises, the aftermath of the destruction will come to light. Retribution to all those who did not heed the warning. What lies behind a child's mask will be seen. There will be nothing left to conceal his truth.


	4. The Night Wears On

_Italics = thinking_ or  _emphasis on certain words to stress importance/flashbacks_

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~3,500

 **Warnings:**  swear words, cliffie, gets more angsty in future chapters, minor descriptions of blood and gore (not very detailed), not much else to report.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

 **Notes:** Warnings plus ratings will change each chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Night Wears On

Three years old. Three years of his short life and Neji knew. About the customs, and formalities. How your social status determined where you lived for the rest of your life. That those with power would always be in control and anomalies in this universal rule were nigh impossible.

 _Genius_  they called him. Talented.  _Pity_  he was born to the second son. They just didn't know how smart he really was. Sure, he was no Shikamaru but... he was close. He saw things and spoke nothing of his observations. Content to watch and obey orders. Never considering the idea of escape. Three years old and he was no Shikamaru, so he didn't see everything. He didn't notice the closed off gazes or the curled up and trapped people he was soon to join.

Told to obey the main house. Told to give your life for them. Told that their existence was  _more_  important than your own wants and needs.

He listened. He obeyed. That was his reality. That was all he had ever known. And he didn't see until it was too late. He was only a child. A talented child but still one with only three short years of knowledge in his small mind.

He remembers the burning. The sharp blinding pain when the seal was placed on his forehead. Sealing his fate as a branch member, forever trapped in the life of servitude. And he never complained. Never questioned his position. He was happy to follow the rules if it made his father proud. If it made him happy.

But then he finally saw. When the illusion shattered and cold hard reality came crashing down. Three years old and his life started to change. Four years old and his world became a cage and a prison. Five years old and a cold, bitter child. Six years old and his wings were clipped. Seven years old and all he knew was pain, loneliness and the cruel treatment of the main house. Eight years old and his wings were broken. Eight years old and he was giving up. Eight years old and Naruto found him.

* * *

Broken.

Just like before.

He could feel his wings crumple as they lay in the form of a hundred broken shards. He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel trapped. He didn't want that painful world to return.

He wanted freedom.

Naruto gave him that freedom. Away from the walls of the Hyuga compound. Away from the lifeless eyes of his fellow house members. Away from the arrogant and condescending glares of the greater powers. Moments of happiness in his stiff and formal life. A chance to laugh and act like the child he was around people he could trust. A chance to be himself.  _A chance to choose._

But now that very same boy who showed him a world away from the pain. The boy who asked him what  _he wanted_  to do and what  _he thought_  about certain subjects. The boy who gave him a chance at freedom whenever they were together. The boy who defied his fate and forged his own path-

Was slumped against the wall of a dirty cave. Hands cuffed. Blood everywhere. Helpless. Powerless. Like the Gods were laughing at him for ever believing that he could defy his fate. The fate of the branch house. The fate of a servant.

His fate. Set in stone and irreversible.  _No… It was always a lie… There is no such thing as freedom for people like-_

" _Neji you really are a stubborn bastard, aren't you? How many times do I have to drive it into your head!_ You _decide your destiny. The only thing that is set in stone is that all men, high and low will die one day. There are ups and downs in life Neji. You can't just blame things going wrong on 'fate'."_

The memory of his words cutting through his self-inflicted pessimistic thoughts. All the moments of laughter shared. The times they just lay under the sky and just watched clouds with the warm sun and summer breeze. Every time Naruto came and pulled him from the darkness, with his chakra like the wind over the ocean. The contrasting moments of pure brilliance and complete idiocy. The reckless and thoughtful blond who always pulled through.

Naruto who always was there for  _them_. Showing them how to be happy again. Showing them that he would never let them go. Inspiring an unyielding belief that one day Naruto would create a world without hatred. A world without meaningless conflict.

Naruto with his sunny smiles and beautiful gales, was carrying _their_  pain and pulling them up from the darkness. He was  _always_  there and never faltering. Never giving up. Never letting go. Steadfast and strong as he weathered their storms.

And Neji couldn't betray that. He couldn't give up at the first hurdle after all Naruto had done for him. He wouldn't let despair overwhelm him as his Hokage lay dying on the ground. Because he vowed alongside Shikamaru and Sasuke that they would follow Naruto through thick and thin. That their resolve wouldn't waver as Naruto's never did for them.

That he would be Naruto's ANBU Commander.

Shikamaru his Jonin Commander.

And Sasuke his Spymaster.

That they would all be there to weather the storms  _with_  him, not leave him to fight alone.

Neji wasn't going to give up. He couldn't break their bond and run away.  _Naruto needed him Goddamn it!_ And he would gladly die for his Hokage.

Naruto was  _everything_. He gave him a reason to keep going. A reason to fight and not fail. A chance to fly and not fall. A reason to live and not die.  _So like hell was he going to fail Naruto now!_

Neji felt Sasuke's chakra surge beside him. The untameable inferno that consumed him in a mask to hide his pain and fear was pushed aside. Not gone but controlled. Reigned in with determination filling the space. Fear still there. Pain still there but resolve and strength as well. A strength sprung from his love for Naruto. A power grown from his undying loyalty to his brother.

Shikamaru's chakra thawed and the ice-cold edge lessened. Worry and concern filling the emotionless void in his chest. Neji felt the same unmovable determination grow in the Nara as it grew in himself. The aching distress and control gained in those few tense moments.

The unwavering devotion and endless faith he had in his leader pushed his legs to stand. Hands glowing green and he reached desperately to ease the suffering of his friend. Sasuke running forward chakra blazing. Shikamaru pulling himself from his stricken state and rushing to Naruto's side.

They wouldn't let Naruto die.  _They'd never forgive themselves if Naruto died._

* * *

Shikamaru quickly deactivated the chakra dampening seals and other symbols of confinement on Naruto's restraints with a surge of chakra and a number of quick brush strokes. Naruto was the Seal-master but Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing and he quickly picked up the art as well. A flash of steel and Sasuke brought his kunai down against the metal which held Naruto shackled against the wall. The chakra strengthened weapon, shattered both itself and the chains with a single blow. Naruto's broken and disfigured limbs fell limply to his side, Shikamaru lowering them gently to avoid causing further damage. Neji kneeled on the blood-stained ground, hands glowing green as his pale eyes assessed the injuries of the boy beside him.

A few tense moments passed and Neji's voice broke through the silence. Shikamaru unsealed a medical kit and both he and Sasuke waited for their orders. Naruto was their leader but Neji was their medic and they trusted him to save their friend.

The cracked and broken sound of the Hyuga's voice was a shock however not unexpected. They all shared the same amount of devotion towards the Uzumaki and seeing him like this shattered their hearts into a million pieces.

"There's so much damage…" Neji sounded hopeless, voice fading into a shocked whisper. However, his hatred was pure and unyielding, refusing to weaken his rage and promising vengeance and pain on all those involved.

A single tear slipped down his face.

"The seals were powerful. They weakened the flow of  _his_  chakra, preventing him from healing properly. All  _he_  could do was stop Naruto from running out of blood and keep his organs functioning." His voice cracked towards the end, "Gods! How...how can they be so cruel?"

Defeated and broken. Words uttered in choked out gasps.

Shikamaru spoke next. Allowing a method from his past to  _contain_ not  _remove_ the emotion that clouded his mind. Speaking in a voice that would soon turn into his Head Strategists tone where facts were stated and courses of action were chosen, regardless of his own emotional standing.

"Naruto can't go to the hospital. One of  _those men_  from before has a brother and a wife that work in there." He remembered seeing them a few weeks ago, "Even with neutral medics and ANBU protecting him, word will get out." They didn't need him to explain what that would mean.

Confidence. People previously too afraid to act would gain confidence in the knowledge that a few  _'brave'_  individuals were able to greatly harm the ' _demon_ ' and get away with it. Were able to come that close to killing the ' _beast'_  and had someone not found him so quickly, they would have succeeded. Naruto would be subjected to constant daily attacks and with only a handful of neutral shinobi against a vast majority of haters, Naruto would never be safe in Konoha. Hokage or not, Hiruzen couldn't always be there to protect their best friend. He couldn't fight his own people.

"It's not safe here," Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. They needed to move, "This area isn't safe and we don't have enough medical supplies. Neji can we move him?"

"The damage… there's so much damage…" Neji poured chakra into his hands, unsure where to start healing, what area to start fixing, there was just so much.

Shikamaru seeing that Neji was losing control pulled him away from Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. "Neji! Calm down. You need to tell us if we can move. You're our eyes Neji. You tell us if he's stable. I can't come up with a plan if I don't know enough facts."

The stern tone that Shikamaru spoke in helped Neji's clouded and stunned eyes gain a clear focus. Turning back towards the blond he took in a deep breath and started to speak, "Now that the fox's chakra has been released from those seals, he can now focus us on healing Naruto. There's only so much I can do with my rudimentary knowledge of medical-ninjutsu. If we can't take him to a hospital, we need to take him someplace else. It needs to be done quickly, prolonged movement will cause further damage."

"The Uchiha compound. It's empty. We can take him there." Sasuke offered. Gently gathering the broken and bloody blond in his arms, Neji made to lift the younger boy. A sharp breath left Naruto's lips, a cross between a cry of pain and uncontrollable reaction to movement. It tore the hole in their hearts just a little wider. The other two held onto his shoulders, gathering their chakra for a shunshin so that Neji wouldn't waste his energy. The four companions vanished in a spiral of leaves.

* * *

20 minutes since the seal went off. Only 20 minutes and so much had happened. Naruto's mangled body was placed carefully on a now crimson stained futon mattress in the heart of the Uchiha compound. Neji's low ponytail had come undone and he had removed his Hitai-ate. His hair was plastered to his forehead with both blood and sweat, curse mark visible and not hidden. A gesture of trust and a small comfort for the people who meant most to him in life.

Having just arrived at the compound and gathered all of Sasuke's medical supplies, Neji collected himself and started handing out orders.

"Shikamaru I need you to push your chakra into Naruto like we practised. It should help the healing process as you can't use the mystical palm technique. Sasuke, cast a genjutsu on Naruto's senses, block his nerve endings. I also need you both to start cleaning and disinfecting some his wounds." Both boys nodded and began their tasks. The Kyubi was struggling to heal its host, keeping him from dying from blood loss was his main priority. Damaged and ruptured organs were being steadily repaired however the flesh wounds and broken bones were not the fox's focus at the moment. Knowing that he wasn't advanced enough to heal major damage, Neji focused of healing the smaller cuts on Naruto's body, hoping to lessen the steadily growing pool of blood by their knees.

43 minutes had now passed since they had arrived and Naruto wasn't looking any better.

"Damn it! Why isn't the fox healing Naruto faster?" Sasuke yelled in frustration, his brother was in danger and he had no idea how bad Naruto's injures were as the blond boy was painted in red. Sasuke's hair matted with blood and his body practically soaked in it. The longer he looked the more he broke. Letting loose a cry of frustration and sorrow, he punched the floor by his knees and felt something warm fall down his cheeks. Pouring chakra into the genjutsu, hoping and praying that his brother wasn't feeling any pain.

"Sasuke…" Neji tried to comfort his friend but he too was feeling lost and helpless. A pathetic attempt at trying to ease the suffering of those around him. Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha, tears threatening to fall as well but refusing to be shed.

"It seems like we'll be here for a while," Shikamaru spoke, breaking the tense silence that followed, "Our families will start looking for us soon if we don't return. We can't risk Naruto being found, even by my parents. The questions will be troublesome." His catchphrase was said without any amusement or the usual exasperation.

"It may not seem like it, but I can assure you that the Kyubi's chakra is circulating Naruto's body at an unbelievable pace. However, the fox's seal is restricting so he cannot heal as quickly as we would like. All he is doing is speeding up Naruto's natural healing abilities. The damage is extensive and even with our help, it should take until at least five am until he is stable enough to be left alone." Neji supplied.

"Seeing as it's around eight thirty, that's about nine hours." Calculated Shikamaru.

"You and Neji can write a note explaining that you won't be back until tomorrow, I can send my hawk summons to deliver the messages." Sasuke offered, pulling himself together.

After only sparing six minutes to write and send the messages, both Neji and Shikamaru left a heavy trace of their chakra on the paper to assure the receiver that it wasn't a forged letter and that they were fine.

After another four and a half hours, all three of them had taken a nearly dangerous amount of chakra pills to replenish their depleted reserves and a couple of other pills to keep them from passing out from exhaustion. Using Chakra for nearly six hours straight, even with having low to middle chunin chakra reserves, not only tired out their spiritual energy but their physical energy as well.

With the constant attention to their blond leader, Naruto now had a higher chance of survival, not that any of his devoted followers ever considered that he might not pull through.

The boy's formally shredded skin was mostly healed, the breakages were also beginning to mend under the watchful Kyubi.

* * *

Midnight struck and a cold wind blew down the streets of Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage having spent nearly all night at his desk, was finally getting ready to leave and rest in order to wake up again at near 6am to resume his duties. Sighing as he put his pipe and ink pen down, he reached over to finish the last of the green tea. When his hand was mere centimetres from closing around the cup he felt his eyes widen. A long thin crack suddenly appeared down the side of the clay cup, chipping the simple design and nearly splitting it in two.

Hiruzen felt dread and unease pool in his stomach. The bad omen warning him that something had changed. For better or worse, the means to the end would not be pleasant. Sighing once more, he stood up and made his way to his room. Whatever had happened, he'd need more than six hours sleep to deal with it.

* * *

Another period of time passed and midnight came and went. All boys had taken another chakra pill and all three were at their limit. Understanding that there was nothing else they could do to help speed up Naruto's healing without killing themselves, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru started change the bandages around the unsealed areas.

Sasuke left to get more bandages, having to leave his home for another to fetch more medical supplies. The compound had been left mostly untouched since the massacre and being a military focused clan, many homes still had basic shinobi first aid kits.

Shikamaru moving to wash the jinchuriki's face was stopped by Neji's firm hand on his wrist. Tears glistened in older boy's eyes, having yet to be shed.

"What is it Neji." Shikamaru asked, tired and puzzled.  _Why was Neji stopping him?_

"The reason…" Neji started before his voice broke.

"What Neji?" He said with more urgency.

"The reason I told Sasuke to cast a genjutsu on Naruto's senses and not to knock him unconscious with his sharingan," Continued Neji, grief lining his voice, "Those  _bastards_  injected something into his bloodstream to prevent him from falling unconscious. The fox being busy with keeping Naruto alive didn't purge the liquid from his veins. Also seeing that it wasn't lethal, the fox may not have thought to remove it." Shikamaru paled at this. "Naruto was unable to escape into unconsciousness, forcing him to feel everything those  _fucking demons_  did to him. God Shika! They tortured him and he was forced remember everything." Neji's shoulders were now shaking and Shikamaru felt his hands start to tremble.

"The sharingan would have been able to override the drug and Sasuke would have been able to save chakra and help you heal the more minor wounds. But for the sharingan to work Sasuke needs to  _look_  into  _Naruto's eyes._ " In that moment Shikamaru turned deathly pale, breath stopping in his lungs.  _Eyes… Sasuke needed to look into Naruto's- No!_ Searching Neji for any signs that he was joking and found none. Behind them they heard something clatter to the ground. Turning they saw Sasuke in the doorway, eyes wide and disbelieving. Neji bowed his head.

Sasuke stumbled forward and fell beside Naruto. Grabbing the cloth off the Nara, he began to wash off the blood and gore revealing the six whisker marks on his cheeks. Red ran in streams of bloody water onto the floor as the bright golden hair resurfaced, hesitating to wash the clots of dried blood around his eyes. Pulling Sasuke's frozen form away, Shikamaru wrapped the white linen bandages around Naruto's eyes, watching was the pure white bloomed with red as specks of blood seeped through.

Clenching his fists, Sasuke felt the inferno grow in his heart. Neji, head still bowed, refusing to look at Naruto's bandaged face. He thought his anger couldn't burn any stronger, his pain cut any deeper.

How wrong they were.

* * *

Both adults and children alike slept peacefully, ignorant to the things that had taken place that night. A group of boisterous men and women sat drunk on both glee and alcohol in a common Konoha bar. Re-telling stories of their  _'noble accomplishment'_ with a morbid pleasure as they exchanged their favourite moments in coded slurs. Any passers-by might have thought that they were talking about the most recent horror movie that just came out in the only cinema in the village recently.

As the night wore on, oblivious to the celebrations happening in a far side of the village. Three children sat huddled around the body of a smaller child, a heavy sadness and pain thickened the air until it was hard to breathe. But it wasn't stifling. No. It was cold and frigid. Blades of ice that stabbed the children's hearts until there was nearly nothing left.

Nearly. Just Nearly.

When the Sun rises, a new day awaits. A new trial, a new dawn. And so, the night wears on. The stars vanishing in silent, solemn act. The moon watching from above at the heart-breaking spectacle. The rain continues to fall in the hearts of three children, lightning strikes in the distance, and the storm begins to swell in power as the heavens are released upon the earth. Washing away all that concealed the truth.

* * *


	5. Shallow Clues

_Italics = thinking_ or  _emphasis on certain words to stress importance_

 **Rating:**  K

 **Word Count:**  ~4,100

 **Warnings:**  curse words, gets more angsty in future chapters, not much else to report.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

 **Notes:** Warnings plus ratings will change each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Shallow Clues

The wind picked up in a forest clearing, brushing the grass and rustiling the trees. Raising his head in the pale moonlight, a deer wise with age and old with time looks beyond the trees. Magnificent antlers marking him to be an elder of the herd. Walking over to his sleeping companions, he wakes a young stag with a nudge of his antlers. Rising and shaking his head to clear it of sleep, he silently understands his role. Ears flicking to catch the sound of a predator on the tree line. Satisfied that the herd was amply protected, the elder left into the night.

He could feel the tension in the air, the wordless call carried in the wind. Fleet of foot, he weaved through the trees and leaped over fallen logs. Making his way towards the edge of the forest. Stopping at the edge of the clearing, the elder watched as golden light seeped through the open shoji doors.

Concern. Fear. Apprehension. He could feel it. Twisting the air, deepening the pit of unease in his stomach. He knew where it came from. He knew the emotions were not his own. He knew where he needed to go.

Exchanging emotions and feelings through intangible connections. Sharing their joy and their pain. Their light and their darkness. The Nara were an extension of the herd in the eyes of the forest deer. Rushing to comfort, to give support, to somehow ease their suffering simply because they were family. That was all it ever was. And that was all that mattered.

Lying down in the undergrowth, the stag watched and waited, ready to comfort and protect the people he called family.

* * *

"You lied."

Those words broke the heavy silence. Shikaku pressed a hand against his eyes, elbows resting on his knees. He knew it would come to this, the fact she hadn't said anything until now only drew out the tension, like a coil of wire winding tighter until it's released, the sharp metal breaking skin and drawing blood. He said nothing, provided no answer, showed no sign of having heard her words.

"You _lied_  Shikaku." Her voice cracking, the unspoken  _why_  whispering in the corner of his mind. She drew in a wavering breath, an invisible band constricting her lungs and strengthening the ache in her chest.

"You said you dealt with it. You said the problem was fixed. You said  _he_  wasn't an issue," Disbelief filling her tone as the hurt seeped in, she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want this to be reality. _He couldn't have lied. Not about their son, not about Shikamaru._

Shikaku let out a long weary breath, without raising his head he spoke,

"I didn't lie."

"Then tell me what happened back there!"

"Yoshino I-"

"That man nearly broke our boy! He nearly twisted him away from us and we-" she faltered, "We didn't even realise."

A heavy weight. A lifelong regret. Failure.

"What about now Shikaku? The only  _thing_ that could have done this to him is that  _monster._  The very person you said you dealt with. He was the only one who ever hurt Shika-chan." Shikaku's eyes were still trained on the floor, another heavy breath escaped his lips.

"Back then I did deal with it. When we spoke to Shikamaru he said it was fine. He said  _he_  was fine. He spoke more, he smiled more, his chakra was bright." he turned to face his wife, "But tonight… Yoshino. When he started to panic I thought it might have been a flashback. Something that was said or done might have triggered it, but then when he needed to leave," the hand pressed against his forehead fell down into his lap, "I assumed he needed to get away from the situation, away from what happened but I was wrong. He was going somewhere Yoshino. He was desperate, worried. Everything about his posture suggested that he was worried for something. Someone."

Panic, desperation, frantic, nervous, frozen, anxious, worried, afraid. Those were the things he saw when he looked at Shikamaru less than two hours before. Seeing his son's eyes shine with a single-minded focus to  _go._ His words spinning more threads into the ever-growing puzzle that was his boy. The answer to a mystery with only shallow clues.

" _Please. Don't follow."_

The horrible moment on the battlefield when you could see a teammate, a treasured friend in danger but were too far away to stop it. Running even though you know you won't get there in time. That's what he saw in Shikamaru's eyes when he uttered those words.

" _Please. Don't follow"_

Words were ringing in his ears. His expression engraved in his mind. The fear he saw was not for himself but for another. Remembering the way the young Nara's face changed throughout those short moments. How the panic came hand in hand with worry but never vanished. How his eyes shone with desperation to  _go_ and help whoever it was that was in trouble. The shock. The smallest hint of anger. The single-minded focus to  _do_ something.

The cry of a bird broke the thoughtful silence. A dark feathered hawk flew in through the open shoji doors. Landing on the low-lying table, it stretched out it's leg to reveal a message pouch. Not recognising this bird as one of the Hokage's, Shikaku retrieved the small rolled up paper with caution and no little curiosity. His frown deeped after reading it once over.

"Shikaku?" She asked,  _surely it couldn't be a summon from the Hokage. There's no time for this now._

"It's from Shikamaru," He answered, passing the paper to Yoshino. Hastily taking the note she read it twice after looking up at her husband.

_Tou-san, Kaa-san,_

_I'm sorry for worrying you earlier. I wasn't myself. There was something I needed to handle. I'm writing to let you know that I'm safe and still within Konoha. I'm currently at a classmate's house. Please don't look for me, secrecy is important. If I do not return before 7am then send the hawk to look for me, he is a summon._

_Shikamaru Nara_

"I'm going."

"Wait Yoshino-"

"Ten hours! What could he be possibly doing that would take over ten hours!"

"He said he's with a classmate. Shikamaru gave us a list of people he could possibly be with."

"What if Shikaku? There are too many what ifs. We don't know what's going on. You might have dealt with it then but  _he_  might have gotten his hand on Shika-chan again. What then Shikaku? What if he can't get out of the darkness he was dragged into?"

"He's not a little boy any more Yoshino, he'll be graduating in a few months. We can't protect him forever."

"But he hasn't graduated yet! And as far as I'm concerned, Shika-chan  _is_  a child."

"He's smarter than all the other boys his age."

"That's what I'm afraid of! He's smarter and he knows it! Other people know it! I don't want a repeat of that incident," Tears started to fall down her face, "He was in the village at that time as well Shikaku! He was in the village and we couldn't find him!" Her hands balled into fists, her eyes wild.

Shikaku reached out to his wife, pulling her into a warm embrace as he rubbed circles on her back. She started to calm and he cupped her face with his hands.

"It's going to be alright dear."

This could be everything or nothing. They could be overreacting or under reacting. But Yoshino was right. There were too many 'what ifs'. It hurt to see his wife so distressed. It resurfaced painful memories from the past. Reminders of what they couldn't see, what they couldn't do.

Turning to the Hawk, Shikaku decided to get some answers.

"Shikaku Nara. What is your name?"

"Jinsoku,"

"Our son. Where is he?" The bird cocked its head and hopped forward.

"Shadow? He's is with the Eyas, Sparrow and their Sunlight."  _Eyas...fledgling…_

"Who is your summoner?"  _The one he refers to as family maybe?_

"Shadow is safe with the Eyas. I will not reveal his name."  _Dead end._

"What is my son doing with your summoner and the other two?"

"Saving… They are saving their Sunlight."  _Hesitation. Uncertainty._

"Who?"  _Pursue the lead._

"The Eyas holds their Sunlight very close to his heart, as do the others."  _Indirect answer._

"Their Sunlight?"

"Misjudged."  _Dead end._

 _Shikamaru is with three others, one of which being a classmate. 'Their Sunlight' could be in danger and appears to someone misjudged. Why is this person referred to as_ their _?_

"Are any of them my son's age?"

"Why?"

"He wrote about staying with a classmate."  _Pause. Considering._

"Shadow, Eyas, Sunlight. Sparrow is older."  _Which child could have a summoning contract and the age of eleven?_

"The Sparrow?"

"Caged."

"The Eyas."

"Loves too deeply."

"Why do you give them these names?"

"I have watched the Eyas since he was a young boy. Long before he had discovered our contract. He is but a fledgling in or eyes. He means much to me and many of the others. Not that he knows. The Eyas cares very much for Shadow, Sunlight and Sparrow. So, it is my duty to remember them and care for them as he does."

"Sparrow wishes to fly but cannot, he is caged, the sunlight aims to set him free. He is a small, strong bird; loyal as well as hidden."

"Shadow follows the sunlight to protect him from the darkness which he once fell into, like a Shadow he is also an extension of Sunlight's will, following behind and never leaving. He is their Sunlight because he saved them all, including my Eyas, for that I am  _forever_  in his debt." ' _My Eyas'… His summoner must mean a lot to him. Who is this Sunlight which means so much to Shikamaru? The darkness… does that mean they know of what happened all those years ago?_

"Why have you told me so much? Surely this is personal."

"Because I trust you." At this Shikaku was speechless,  _why did this bird trust him? They had only just met._

"Shadow said you were smart. Have you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"I'm not allowed to say what has happened. I know you worry for Shadow as I worry for the Eyas. I cannot tell you where he is until it has past seven. Shallow Clues Elder Shadow, that is all I can provide. Have you any more questions?"

"Do you know why my son left earlier?"

"Their Sunlight was calling for help."  _He inspired fear in Shikamaru's eyes. Fear for his well-being. Sunlight must be a precious friend. So why did I not know of him sooner? It can't be Ino or Choji, they were safe a dinner. Think. Think! Sunlight, golden, misjudged, in need of saving, the same age as Shikamaru._

"A final question,"

"Yes,"

"Is Shikamaru safe?"

"His body is safe but his mind is not. When he returns you must tread carefully, much like my Eyas, Shadow will blame himself. He will return Shadow Elder. Fear not Shadow Mother. To leave now will only push him away."

Shallow Clues when pieced together create a deeper meaning. Jinsoku's words providing more pieces to the puzzle. Seconds passed and the Lady Nara was deep in thought.

"Yoshino?"

"I'll wait Shikaku. If what Jinsoku says is true then Shika-chan will come home…" Never once did the birds chakra waver. Never once did he lie. He  _almost_  felt the same as they did, worried however not confused. Protective and yet trusting that they would pull through. That they could stand on their own without his help.

_We'll wait. We will wait for you Shikamaru. So, come home safe and we promise to be there for you._

* * *

Hiashi sat in his private quarters, legs crossed and eyes closed. It seemed as though he were meditating, however his mind was anything but peaceful. He was thinking about his nephew. Replaying what happened a few hours ago. The sudden spike in his chakra. The flashing anger that was quickly drowned by another feeling. How his usually serene facade cracked and let untamed emotion leak through. Eyes narrowed as if daring the clan head to refuse him. The request to leave that sounded more like a statement. The nearly imperceivable tremble to his hands.

Hiashi's eyes widened as he realised what it was his nephew was feeling.

Fear.

Not of Hiashi. Not of the elders. Not of what his actions might mean for him. Fear of time. Fear of loss. Fear for someone else.

He was desperate to leave, desperate to go. His overwhelming concern and worry caused his thoughts to become clouded. Insolence and rude behaviour to hide his impatience and frustration.

Impatient. Neji, the perfect example to patience and self-restraint was impatient. Impulsive. Acting on his emotions and not stopping to let his mind logically work out the situation.  _What made him so afraid that he forgot all semblance of control._

_Hizashi where did I go wrong? Have I failed your son? Did I make the right choices?_

Another question on his mind. That seal, where did it come from?  _Who_  did it come from? Hiashi wasn't afraid for Neji's safety, he was a prodigy and a genin now after all. There was no reason for him to leave Konoha and there are frequent ANBU patrols around the village. But if there was someone manipulating  _his family_ , then there would be nowhere safe for them to hide.

In the stillness of the night, a bird cried a warning. Hiashi opening his eyes, stood and walked over to the closed window. Landing on the open sill, a dark blue hawk beat her wings a few more times before closing them. Opening the message pouch attached to her leg, the Hyuga Clan Head quickly read the message.

_Hiashi-dono,_

_I am currently staying with a friend. I apologise for my rude conduct earlier and will explain my actions upon my return. I'm afraid that am not able to do so until 7am. If I have not arrived by then, the bird will inform you of my location, she is a summon._

_Neji Hyuga_

A friend. As far as Hiashi was aware, Neji did not have anyone he considered a friend. They were always referred to as 'acquaintances', 'obstacles' or just simply 'other people'. And yet this small message suggested otherwise. From what he had seen, Neji's teammates did not seem to be this 'friend' and he was never close to any one of his classmates.  _So, who was it? Did they give him that seal? Why was he staying the night?_

The Clan Head's mind kept wandering back to that seal. It wasn't a very well-known fact that Minato Namikaze happened to be a dear friend to Hiashi. Back when he was still alive, Hiashi witnessed many times the flexibility and strength of fuinjutsu. For all he knew, that seal could be harmful. Turning to the Hawk he decided to ask her a few questions regarding his nephew and his whereabouts.

"Hyuga Hiashi." He offered, the bird looked on thoughtfully before answering.

"Kantai."

"Neji, is he safe? He did not mention it in the message."

"You worry for Sparrow." Taking his silence as confirmation she continued, "He is in my Eyas' home, they are safe there."

"They?"

"The Eyas, Shadow and their Sunlight."

"Do you know why he will not return until tomorrow?"

"They are saving their Sunlight."

"Who is this Sunlight?"

"A friend, a leader, a brother, a ray of sunlight."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very." She said quite smugly, however seeing Hiashi stiffen she amended her comment, "Very dangerous to  _those_  to seek to harm his family. And vice versa. Sparrow is very protective of him."

"Have I met this Sunlight?"

"Seen, heard, _know of_ but I do not believe you have met."

"Are they Shinobi?"

"Not yet. Only Sparrow."

It was always quite hard speaking to summons who are very traditional. They tend to speak in riddles and refer to things in different words. Hiashi was quite pleased that this summon seemed to speak in more understandable terms. However, the names that the Hawk had given the people revealed little as to who they are.

"Why do you give them these names?"

"Sparrow, a small but strong Bird. Shadow follows their Sunlight, protecting him from the darkness, an extension of his will. Eyas is our summoner, a fledgling of our flock." Her answers were short and clipped, eyes watching Hiashi wearily.

"Why does Sunlight need saving?" This made the Hawk pause, she seemed to be considering something, assessing him and making a judgment.

"You worry for Sparrow and yet I still cannot trust you. From listening over the years, I have found that I trust Shadow Elder more than I do you. Wait for Sparrow, when he returns, he will be in turmoil. Do not restrict him." With that Kantai opened her wings and flew out the window.

"I will rest in your garden. If he has not returned by seven, I will take you to him or else I will return to my Eyas. It was a pleasure meeting you Hyuga-dono."

Hiashi sat back down and extended his senses, should Neji arrive, he would go straight to speak to him. His nephew would have much to answer to when he returned.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon. The usual golden glow seemed pale and cold giving the summer weather a frigid edge. The sky was a grey blue, refusing to let anything warm and deepen the colour. In the Uchiha compound, the lifeless houses stood deathly quiet, blood stains from the massacre of four years ago still could be seen on the sheltered walls and floors.

The Kyubi's chakra flooded Naruto's system. Waves of pure untainted chakra coursed through his cells, seeking to restore their broken bonds and mend a shattered body. Healing damaged flesh and setting snapped bones.

Outside the tattered skin was being slowly restored to its former condition. Wounds made from knives, corkscrews and other weapons were closing up, stopping the blood pooling by his body.

The clock struck five am.

They had finally succeeded in stopping the blood which poured from the blond's numerous wounds. Naruto now lay on the futon in Sasuke's bedroom, wrapped head to toe in stark white bandages. He now had a raging fever which refused to die down as Neji kept changing the cool cloth on his forehead.

All three of them had closed off their minds to prevent the inevitable break down that would occur. A part of them refusing to believe what they had just seen. Having spent an unknown amount of time scrubbing the blood off the polished floorboards in the guest room they had first set Naruto down into. Piles of bloodied bandages lay in a heap on Sasuke's bedroom floor, having yet to dispose of them. The smell of copper and iron refused to be washed out and no matter how many times they scrubbed their hands, the blood did not disappear.

Having left a spare set of clothing at Sasuke's house, Shikamaru and Neji were taking it in turns to shower and change, knowing that returning home in bloodied clothing, especially with the Hyuga's white robes would bring unwanted questions.

After the two of them left to return home, the Uchiha would be the only one left to look after Naruto for many hours to come. Knowing this, Sasuke had reluctantly stopped helping his companions a few hours earlier in order to get some rest. Neji had knocked him unconscious to minimise the chance of him waking from the nightmares they would undoubtedly have.

The clock struck six am.

Having changed the bandages one last time before he left. Neji and Shikamaru were both ready to leave. Shaking Sasuke from his sleep, his eyes flew open, darting left and right as if searching for danger. Seeing that is was only the shadow user, the Uchiha visibly relaxed only to remember what had just transpired, raw pain flashing in his eyes.

"We both should start heading home. Our messages stated that we would be back before seven am." Neji began.

"I see…" Sasuke started, he didn't want to be left alone not now. He didn't want to have to look at Naruto and be reminded again and again of his failure, "Naruto… Is he ok?"

It was hard not to hear how drained Neji was, both physically and emotionally, "He is… better… I looked at him with my byakugan, however there is so much of the fox's chakra flooding Naruto's body it's hard to see past the haze of red. Shikamaru used  _that_  seal which Naruto made to allow more of the fox's chakra to seep through. All of his bones are in place however they still need to be fused together. We should be thankful that they didn't damage Naruto's spine too severely or else the fox wouldn't have been able to fix it before lasting damage set in."

"Thankful?!" Sasuke spluttered in disbelief, "Did you not see what those bastards did?! Nej-"

"I did  _Uchiha_ ," Neji bit out, temper finally flaring, "Don't you dare to assume that I didn't. I'll take anything positive at this moment in time. It could have been so much worse. Use your imagination. I gave you a list of all of his accumulated injuries, just think about everything else they could have done!"

"Neji calm down. We've all got what happened grating on our nerves. Coupled with the exhaustion we don't have the luxury of fighting. Naruto wouldn't want us to be like this."

"Your right Shika, sorry." Sasuke said wearily.

"Sorry."

Both of their shoulders visibly drooped and the Nara boy rubbed a hand over his eyes before flopping backwards in an over exaggerated fashion.

"Troublesome." The corners of Neji and Sasuke's mouths tilted upward slightly, the smile leaving faster than it appeared, both were happy with normalcy the comment and action brought.

"What are you going to do when you get back to the compound?" Shikamaru asked. White eyes looked back, clashing with the dark brown of his own.

"Seeing that I stormed out of a formal dinner with Hiashi-dono and may or may not have leaked a small amount of killing intent, I presume that ample punishment will be delivered." Neji replied calmly, dropping the bomb of my-curse-seal-will-probably-be-activated-for-kami-knows-how-long. His indifference was not faked either, after what just happened, everything else seemed unimportant.

"Neji this is serious."

"Honestly Sasuke I can't bring myself to care. Naruto… I didn't… I could've stopped this." His regret and self-hatred were clear, face contorting in pain.

"It's not your fault Neji! You  _couldn't_  have prevented this. You know your position." _It wasn't your fault goddamnit! If anyone it was me who could've done more._

Neji scoffed, "Don't be a hypocrite Sasuke. It doesn't suit you. What about you Shika?"

"Ino and Choji's families were having dinner with us at the time."

"Shit." Sasuke said quite bluntly.

"Shit indeed. They don't know about that other _thing_ either so I can't use that as an excuse. This is all too troublesome."

"What about the Hokage? We can't hide something this big." Sasuke added.

"We can figure this out later," Neji finalised, then addressing Shikamaru, "When will you be able to return?"

"Tonight. Can you wait until then Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Good. I guess we'll be leaving then." The Nara finished.

Standing up, the three boys made for the door.

"Make sure you eat something Sasuke. We can't have you dropping from exhaustion."

"Hn." He replied, crossing his arms before adding in a tone the other two knew as his worried voice, not that it differed very much from his usual aloof attitude, "Speak for yourself."

They almost smiled again at his poorly masked show of affection.

"Sasuke…" Neji started, "I've already told Shikamaru this but the fox seems to be sending a large amount of chakra into Naruto's eyes, since  _they_ didn't remove them completely there's still a chance. I don't know yet if he'll be able to see out of them properly so don't get your hopes up ok?" Adding the last part more for himself than anyone else.

Pulling each other into a final hug, they nearly all broke down there and then, holding it together by the barest threads. It wasn't easy trying to keep their conversation lighthearted, the seemingly normal attitude was painfully forced. Eyes stinging, Neji and Shikamaru walked out of the compound, not having enough chakra to shunshin home.

Things weren't going to get easier from here.

* * *

Haphazard colours on a canvas, painting an image that was yet to be deciphered. Pieces to an unfinished puzzle, without a map or a template. Shallow clues like drops of water, alone they are meaningless. Together they create an ocean.

The past cannot always be forgotten. Old wounds and mistakes will come back into the light. How deep will they need to go in order to find what was lost.

A new day. An old beginning. The rain may have calmed, but the winds were now rising. Soon the tempest will pick up again full force. How much further will people fall, and who else is involved?


	6. Sparrow and Shadow's Return

_Italics_  = thinking or emphasis on certain words to stress importance

 **Rating:**  K+

 **Word Count:**  ~3,700

 **Warnings:**  Use of curse seal, angst, cruel Clan Elders, not a very well written chapter

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto... maybe I'll be more creative with this disclaimer in the future XD

 **Notes:** I have no notes :D

* * *

Chapter 6 - Sparrow and Shadow's Return

Kantai stirred from her perch in Hiashi's private garden. Tilting her head to the side, she felt a familiar chakra signature come within range. It was strong and light but it wavered ever so slightly. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of her dear Sparrows pain. Knowing that she had to leave and watch over her Eyas, she opened her wings. Flying towards the entrance of the compound, she circled around the pathway leading up to the clan walls until a child came into view in the pale morning light. Giving a cry of greeting, she swooped down and flew past him. Raising his head to watch her as she left, grateful for the small gesture of comfort the hawk wished to convey.

A small pained smile ghosted across Neji's face as Kantai's call stirred him from his thoughts. The walk back to the Hyūga compound had been nothing more then mindless movement, thoughts somewhere far away from his current position. He knew that his sudden departure and his refusal to return home would spark a number unavoidable questions. But that was not the only reason he was worried. After everything that had happened, Neji had taken to bottling up his emotions and the inevitable breakdown loomed over him.

Hesitating a few metres before gates that led to Hyūga owned land. Neji took in a wavering breath, the only sign of how fragile his composure was. Stepping forward, he passed through the gates.

The Hyūga compound was simply a very large traditional Japanese building that stretched out to the side of an open expanse of land, roughly the size of a training ground. Inside, the house was a maze of corridors, inner gardens with both individual and family spaces. The communal kitchens, and laundry had their own area. Private training grounds as well as a large public one lay in different areas of the compound. Most importantly however was the divide. The innermost parts of the house were surrounded by many gardens that held both water and stone displays alongside what you would originally expect.

The main house residence was held in this very centre. These areas were more ornate than other parts of the compound aside from a large meeting hall that faced out towards the grounds, where the whole clan would gather for formal discussion and celebration. The main house also protected the entrance to the Hyūga library where history, Clan Jutsu and secrets were kept. There were some areas that were restricted to even some main house members.

The branch house was in charge of the upkeep of the compound and lived in the rooms around the centre areas. They too had their own training grounds and gardens but the decor was not as expensive. A large wall just higher than a person wrapped around the clan grounds. Not high enough for protection but more for privacy. There was however seals built into the very walls to prevent unwanted shinobi from passing through.

* * *

Tomoya Hyuga was one of the branch house's newly appointed tokubetsu-jonin. For the past few hours, it had been his turn to guard the entrance to the compound. Even though they were amongst allies, it was tradition to have one or two of each clan to man the gate. His partner on duty had been called away on an emergency mission and so Tomoya found himself wishing for the minutes to tick faster so he could swap with Anzu. After scanning the area and verified that there was no one nearby, he rolled his shoulders and let them droop slightly, losing his formal posture to relax. A sigh escaped his lips as last night's commotion came to the forefront of his mind. The other day, Neji Hyuga, nephew of Hiashi-sama, and son of the former branch house head, had been invited to a formal meal with the main house. Being the prodigy he was and in the branch house no less, Tomoya as well as the rest of the clan believed that Hiashi was just monitoring his progress. However when killing intent could be felt from the room, those nearby had started to believe something was wrong, the few curious elders who had been sent away came hurrying back only to hear Neji's raising voice and temper flaring. The boy had shunshined away without so much as an apology. Tomoya winced,  _What were you thinking Neji?_

The elders than approached Hiashi-sama afterwards saying that they felt killing intent and came to investigate. Demanding that such disrespect should be snuffed out and punished, the elders argued with him, stating their reasons and personal anger towards the situation. Discipline was extremely important in the eyes of the elders. The Hyuga Clan hierarchy was built off fear and domination. The Elders with their old fashioned views and paranoid thought process believed that should even the smallest act of disobedience by a branch member go unpunished would result in the entire system breaking down.

Tomoya suddenly straightened again as he felt an incoming signature. To his surprise, it was none other then the boy himself that came into sight. Standing aside, he watched as the genin hesitated suddenly before continuing through the gates, apparently too caught up in his thoughts to notice Tomoya standing slightly to the side and not at all hidden.

"Neji-kun!" Tomoya called out. Said boy stiffened in surprise at not noticing the guard.

"Tomoya-san." He inclined his head in greeting, mask firmly back in place.

"Be careful." Neji's eyes widened in understanding before a grim acceptance settled over his features. Nodding in thanks, the genin continued down the path.

* * *

_Too close_.

He hated this feeling. The feeling of being trapped. The thin rice paper walls turning into iron bars. The small four walls he call his own were nothing more than a glorified prison.

The walls again seemed to draw in closer, the cold chill in the air refusing to subside. He could hear nothing in the frozen silence, not even the frantic beating of his heart as he became trapped once more.

"Explain."

It took all of Neji's integrated emotional control to not flinch when his uncle broke that damned silence. Rising his head from his bowed position on the floor, Neji looked into his Uncle's eyes and  _froze_. Once again he was that little boy, afraid and alone. Lost and bitter. Drawing into himself, Neji failed to see that while Hiashi's face was stone cold and smouldering with an untold inferno behind his stoic mask, his eyes showed only heavily guarded  _fear_.

"There was an urgent matter in which I could not avoid."

"You have said this much already Neji. Again I will ask you and if you fail to respond, your punishment will be twice as harsh." The bite and terrifying edge to the Clan Head's voice, coupled with the sudden release of thick, blood curling killing intent sent Neji's hands shaking with small tremors. Unwanted memories flooding his mind. Willing himself to answer Neji spoke, resisting the urge to screw his eyes shut as last night came back in startling clarity;

"Blood," He hesitated remembering the horribly warm pool he had knelt in for hours, "A friend was loosing blood and suffering from broken bones. I had to stay the night in order to make sure they survived." Deciding that keeping any secrets or lying would be foolish he continued on, "I have... a seal wrapped around my upper left arm. They were to activate it when in need to help, it did so during dinner last night Hiashi-sama."

"Who is this friend and why did they not go to the Hospital?"

"A student, still in the Academy. He is not a threat nor an enemy."

"Do not make me repeat myself again. Who are they? And why did they not go to the Hospital?"

"I cannot say anymore Hiashi-sama. It is classified under order of the Hokage." It wasn't a lie, the Hokage knew that Naruto spent a large amount of time with the three of them and any information regarding the blond could be considered to be kept under the statue of secrecy regarding Naruto's unique position.

"And your proof?"

"I have none."

Hiashi sat in his raised position and looked down on his nephew.  _So it was a child whom Neji felt the need to protect._ But Hiashi couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Blood and broken bones. A child of Konoha was attacked last night and so activated a seal in order to gain Neji's aid.

He thought back to Kantai's words. There were four of them. Sunlight, the one Neji sees as a leader and a brother must have been that friend. A boy still in the Academy with serious injuries and for some reason could not go to the Hospital. Such a boy's absence would not go unnoticed. He also wanted to know the identity of this Eyas, Shadow and Shadow Elder.  _Shadow…_ A Nara possibly.

"Who else was with you?" Neji's eyes widened in shock, he was fully expecting Hiashi to activate his curse seal then and there for his last comment. Instead he simply asked another question in his icy tone.

"My friend gave two others one of the seals. They also responded to his call for help. I can not tell you who."

"Classified?" Hiashi asked, his voice like steel.

"Yes." He stiffened waiting for the blow.

Once again Neji was surprised when his seal wasn't activated only to have a simple thought hit him. Hiashi had only ever activated his seal twice. Once when he tried to prevent his father's body being taken away and secondly when he lost his temper and wounded one of the main house children in a spar resulting in the boy  _nearly_  losing an arm. All the other times, it had been activated by an elder or another member of the main house.

Neji shook himself. He was acting skittish and on edge as if his very breath would result in punishment. He needed to get a grip on his emotions. It was as if he had been thrown back in time to the place he was before Naruto.

_(Walking through the halls of the compound. Neji quickly found himself face it face with an anxious Kazue Hyuga, a retired Chunin who had practically raised him after his Father's death._

" _Neji-kun! What were you thinking running off like that?" Her tone was almost frantic and extremely worried._

" _It was an emergency Kazue-san. I had no choice." He was upset that he made her worry after everything she had done for him but he didn't regret leaving the compound in such a manner no matter the consequences._

" _You foolish boy. Are you injured? Where did you go? The Elders are searching for you. Hiashi-sama has ordered you to be brought before him as soon as your return."_

" _I'm not hurt, just tired. A friend needed my help."_

" _Friend? Oh never mind. Go hurry before the Elders find you." Neji nodded and made his way towards the inner courtyards.)_

Hizashi was quite outspoken with his hate towards the main house.

The Elders were angry with the fact that he didn't give his life for the Clan and it's future but for something as foolish as sentiment, treating his death as a final act of rebellion towards the system. They were determined to prevent this from happening again. Set upon instilling fear into Neji's heart to remove any inkling of rebellion lest he become like his father. In their eyes, Neji's reaction against his Father's sacrifice proved to be more than enough proof of his defective nature.

A tool gone wrong.

Of course Neji knew none of this.

Their anger increased when Neji continued to prove himself superior in all his actions be it school or combat prowess then Hinata. They were resolved in making Hanabi the next clan head and not that weak and defective heiress. Every time Neji defeated a main house member they would take him aside and punish him for cheating and the like.

The Elders held much influence over the Clan, it was tradition and tradition was something that never changed. So lost in their own worlds, bent on keeping things the way they always were and blind in their arrogance; The Elders failed to see past their clan walls. Segregating the two houses where other clans had brought them together. Failing to see the power and strength that many in the branch house possessed. They saw Neji as nothing more than a nuisance, a threat to the 'peaceful' workings of the Clan. It was this view perhaps which drove them to such lengths to make his life miserable.

The Elders found him before he reached Hiashi's quarters. They took him aside and activated his curse seal for several minutes as punishment for his actions. They didn't bother asking him where he had been. Content to set an example to the rest of the branch house so that such actions would not be repeated. This had sent a number of unwanted flashbacks entering the front of his mind, derailing his composure.

So when he had seen the anger in Hiashi's face, he quickly retreated into his mind, drawing into himself, remembering all that Naruto had tried to heal. The compound instantly became another cage and he felt trapped once again. He hated feeling trapped.

After entering the room where his Clan Head was waiting for him. Neji unsuccessfully hid the shaking to his hands from the stress of the seal. He bowed on the floor and waited to be addressed, completely missing the concern etched into Hiashi's eyes as he saw Neji's state of shock and pain.

He silence that soon followed only caused to increase the unease in the genin. Silence meant solitude, loneliness. He hated silence, it served only to remind him of his cold desolate upbringing.

* * *

Hiashi was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have much information and it was clear that Neji already had the curse seal activated upon his arrival. He would have a word with the Elders later, he had instructed them that  _he_  would deal with Neji and they went against that. What ever had happened to this  _friend_ seemed to have derailed Neji significantly and as much as clan tradition stated punishment was in order, he was reluctant to do so. I pained him terribly every time shock and surprise flashed through his nephew's eyes who fully expected to be punished for his 'insolent' words.

He knew he had done little to have Neji trust him, the Hyuga Clan was not one built of love and compassion like the Akimichi or the Inuzuka. It was cold and structured, affection expressed through stiff words of praise at the completion of a new kata or a promotion in rank. He knew that the branch house were not as formal as that of the main house, often showing their emotions freely and kindly but Hiashi was not a branch house member, from a young age he had certain responses and formalities drilled into him. He wanted so much to just ask Neji what was wrong but years of habit were difficult to break and there was little chance he could start now. Seeing the faint bags under his eyes, Hiashi made his decision.

"Leave and return to your room, I will send someone for you in six hours. This conversation is not over." Neji once again was shocked however was quick to comply. Bowing once more, he left the room.

Four hours later, Hiashi walked down the empty area of the compound where Neji stayed and opened the door to his brothers old quarters. Passing through the small living room he stopped before Neji's door, frozen in place as he heard an unmistakable sound. Eyes wide with shock Hiashi realised that he had greatly underestimated just how disturbed upset Neji really was. Unsure what to do, Hiashi silently left. His mind whirling with thoughts and theories. He needed to find out exactly what had happened to his nephew last night. Still in faint shock and disbelief as he remembered the broken sounds from behind the genin's door. A cold feeling settled in his chest.

Neji was crying.

* * *

The wind blew icy and cold across the fields of the Nara estate despite it being summer. Continuing forward through the Nara fields; Shikamaru's feet carried him subconsciously towards his home. His dark hair was pulled back in its usual spiky, gravity defying ponytail, trademark style of of a Nara Clan member. The blackish, purple bags that rested under his dark, brown eyes told of stress and lack of sleep.

A sudden wave of fatigue had Shikamaru swaying on his feet; closing his eyes to brace himself against inevitable collapse that was bound to come. The events of the night before flashed behind his closed eyes. The blood, the cold, the darkness... That frighteningly close emotionless void to which there was no escape. The endless vacuum he almost fell into again. There were many times in the past that pushed him to the edge that gaping chasm, times when he was too far gone to claw his own way out. So so many times he would have fallen back down if it wasn't for-

His mind faltered. Taking a deep breath to ground himself even as his eyes stung painfully with unshed tears. He couldn't break now. He didn't have the right to break now. Not with his best friend lying bloodied and broken in Sasuke's home.

Naruto.

It was Naruto who saved him, was still saving him. But Naruto wasn't around anymore. He wasn't-  _No_. He stopped himself before this thoughts strayed any further. Repeating the same words like a mantra in his head.  _I can't break now._

He couldn't think of a more fitting name for Sasuke's summons could've given him.  _Sunlight_. His hope, his light, his way out of the darkness.

An elder stag raised his head from where he rested on the tree line.

If he wasn't so tired he might have been surprised at the sudden realisation that he had made it back home. It wasn't often that his mind was so far away that he lost track of where he was. A sudden feeling of dread coursed through him as he reached for the handle to the sliding door of his home. What was he going to say? The three of them had decided to keep as few secrets as possible. Shikamaru was certain that Neji had told Hiashi much of what had happened last night; lying would serve to contribute to future complications, half truths and withheld information were a much safer option. But Shikaku is Konohagakure's Jonin Commander, Nara Clan Head and Leading Strategist for all military operations. Half truths would be seen through and lying was impossible. The only reason no one knew of the friendship between the four of them was because they all worked to keep it hidden. His parents never questioned where he went in his free time, trusting him stay safe and know when to return home.

Of course it wasn't always like that. After the  _incident_  they were much more clingy and slightly overbearing. They soon realised that he needed time alone by himself to sort through the mess of things that had happened to him and when he seemed to improve they left it that way. Shikamaru was certain that if Naruto hadn't approached him that afternoon six years ago he would've fallen for their manipulations completely. He would be a tool made of ice and shadow, molded into a 'perfect' shinobi. Naruto saved him from the cold which creeped through his veins like a virus.

"Tadaima." The greeting echoed hollowly across the entrance of his home however before the Nara heir had a chance to finish the last syllable, he suddenly found himself wrapped in a warm embrace.

"My boy, my boy, my darling boy," Yoshino held onto Shikamaru as if he would suddenly disappear. Holding him tightly in her arms, her voice a mix of worry, fear and heart wrenching relief.

Releasing him slightly so she could look at his face, Shikamaru saw the full extent of her grief. Brown eyes so usually full of light and strength were wide and frantic. Dark circles rested under her slightly red and puffy eyes. Hair disheveled and messy; she seemed to have aged a decade in a single night. All this sent a horrible punch of guilt barreling into him however, he didn't regret it, not if it meant saving Naruto.

"Shika-chan," The use of his childhood nickname showed just how badly he had worried her. Then as if a dam had broken, a seemingly endless stream of questions and reasurenses fell from Yoshino's lips.

Shikamaru tried to get his voice to work, he opened his mouth to speak but not sound came out. The exhaustion of completely using all his chakra and taking those booster pills was finally crashing down hard on him. Swaying slightly on the spot, Yoshino was quick to lift him up, carrying him to the couch in the living room. It was only then that he noticed his Father, standing just behind his Mother, his scared face lined with concern and relief.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" She asked, almost desperately.

"Yoshino," Shikaku's voice cut through her worried questions, "Calm down. He's home now." But even Shikamaru could hear the strain in his voice.

"Shikamaru," He began, crouching down before his son who had sat up and was now leaning against the back of the couch, "Are you hurt?"

"N-" His voice cracked and Yoshino passed him some water, "No," His voice almost a whisper.  _He wasn't hurt. Naruto was. Kami Naruto! I-I'm sorry!_

"Give me a run down on you condition Shikamaru," his father said sternly but not unkindly, realising that his son wasn't fully there. A shinobi, even one still in the academy had an integrated response drilled into them when given orders.

"Chakra exhaustion. I lost count on how many booster pills I had taken after I got to five. I know it was dangerous but I- I couldn't-" he hunched over, a sob wracked his body. At hearing what her son had done to his body, Yoshino immediately flooded his system with healing chakra, seeking to fix the damaged network.

Although the amount of chakra the young Nara had used was extremely dangerous, they didn't need to take him to hospital. Being a Clan Head meant that you had to learn a certain number of techniques, basic healing being one of them. Shikamaru being a Clan Heir would've received extra training on top of his academy curriculum. Shikaku and Yoshino also fought in a war, chakra poisoning from over use of pills was common and a way to combat that was routine knowledge.

"Shikamaru, who is Sunlight?" His father's question caused Shikamaru to look up at him in shock, he shouldn't have been surprised, Shikaku was a singular person when it came to his intelligence. A weary look of acceptance entered the young Nara's eyes.

"You spoke to Jinsoku?"

"He was cryptic as summons usually are."

"What do you know?"

(  _Sparrow wishes to fly but cannot, he is caged … He is a small, strong bird; loyal as well as hidden …. Eyas cares very much for Shadow, Sunlight and Sparrow … Shadow follows the sunlight to protect him from the darkness which he once fell into, like a Shadow he is also an extension of Sunlight's will, following behind and never leaving. He is their Sunlight because he saved them all … Their Sunlight was calling for help … Shadow will blame himself._  )

"Four of you. All male. Sparrow is older but by how much I do not know. Eyas is the summoner, your age. Sunlight, also your age. The hawk had some interesting things to say about you and their characters."

"Shikaku," Yoshino's tone was warning and the Clan Head's eyes widened in surprise when he realised what he was doing. Interrogation. Tone, sentence structure, the listing of facts in the most effective way to gain information. He didn't mean to subject his son to it but his emotions were running high and almost out of control. Shikaku was worried, terrified even. Shikamaru meant the world to him, his son, his blood, his family. Over six years ago he failed his duty as a Father and he'd be damned if he did it again. Information was power, not knowing was something people in power had trouble accepting. He had lived through two wars and lives rested on his orders. Lack of knowledge meant he couldn't plan, prepare, work towards the best possible outcome. He hadn't even realised he was using these techniques on his son.

But Shikamaru just looked at him with a level of understanding he didn't expect.

"Tou-san it's okay," Shikamaru took in a deep breath, "I can't tell you everything but I won't lie to you."

Shikaku gave a firm nod and Yoshino wrapped her arm around her son. He closed his eyes, afraid that if he opened them he would lose his nerve. Every minute that past added another crack into the fragile barriers he had created to contain his rising fear, desperation, hopelessness and kami knows what else.

"I've known them for years. They're more than friends Tou-san, Kaa-san. I'd go through hell for them, " He looked right at his father, trying to convey how serious he was, "I never told you because I guess we were afraid. All of us were terrified that if someone found out then we'd be torn apart. Sparrow, his home life isn't ideal and Eyas is tangled in a tone of political shit. S-sunlight, he's, Tou-san he's the most amazing person I've ever met. He saved us all. He's my leader, my brother, and without a doubt he will be my Hokage."

Shikaku froze. Hokage, Sunlight, misjudged, Shikamaru's age. It was so clear, everything clicking into place.

"Shikamaru, do you know why I let you go last night despite everything that's happened?" His son looked confused at the abrupt change in subject but shook his head, "Your eyes. You looked like shinobi on a battlefield who could see a comrade about to die and too far away to do anything about it," Shikamaru's eyes widened, "I have no doubt that these three mean a lot to you. But you can't fight whatever battle you're waging alone. We're your parents Shikamaru, it's our job to protect you so let us protect you. Please?"

In that moment Shikamaru's barriers fell. Curling in on himself as heart wrenching sobs wracked his body. Tears fell uncontrollably as his entire frame shook with some invisible pain.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry," the eleven year old repeated this over and over again.


End file.
